The Art of How We Grieve
by wigglesfunk
Summary: Without Clark, Martha finds herself in the middle of the Luthor’s web. But which Luthor, father or son, is she most wary of? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

2014

Everything had changed, and by everything, she meant everything. It wasn't even Earth anymore, not really. It all started when Lex had been taken over by Zod. Clark was able to save him from the evil general, but that proved to be the downfall of humanity. Lex had become obsessed with knowing how and why Zod had taken over his body. Gradually he had become just as obsessed with ruling the world as Zod had intended. And he was convinced that Clark held the secret of how to accomplish that. But no one had any idea of how deep that obsession ran until it was too late.

2007

"Mom!" Clark yelled loudly.

"Clark, I'm right here, you don't need to shout." Martha said, lightly chuckling as she rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen carrying a basket full of laundry.

"Sorry." Clark looked a little embarrassed at his impulsiveness.

Martha smiled, "What do you need sweetie?" She set the laundry basket down on the table. Pulling out the first piece of clothing, she saw that it was one of Clark's many flannel shirts. She smiled slightly and began to fold it.

"I miss having you around all the time." Clark said. He reached into the fridge and pulled out the pie that Martha had baked last night, even if it was only seven in the morning. There was only one piece left, and Martha had only eaten one piece herself.

"I bet. Fresh pies, clean clothes, I wonder why you ever let me leave." Martha joked.

Clark looked crest fallen. "That's not what I mean. Although it is a bonus," he added mischievously.

Martha shot him a look and he rushed over to give her a spontaneous hug. She jumped from the shock of him being so close in less than a heart beat. Usually he didn't use his abilities unless he had to, and for him to use his powers to give her a hug made her think that something was up.

Pulling away gently, she looked up into her son's eyes. "Clark, is there anything wrong?"

"No, just giving my mom a hug."

"Alright then, why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" Silence. "Clark?" Martha prodded.

"It's just, I've been having these nightmares lately." Clark finally conceded.

"What kind of nightmares?" Martha asked. Nightmares were normal for normal people, but Clark wasn't normal and hardly ever complained of nightmares.

Clark sat on one of the stools surrounding the island counter, and Martha went to stand across from him. "It's the future, but everything is different. The world is this dark, barren planet and I'm some kind of super hero. I know it sounds cliché, but that's what everyone calls me. But it's more than that, these dreams feel as though I've been living in this world for years. Lex rules the world, and has gone completely evil. And everyone else I know is either dead or in hiding from him." He looked up and his eyes were full of fear. Fear of the future and how he couldn't save it in his dreams.

"Oh honey, it's just a nightmare. People have them all the time. Maybe, in your case, you become more connected and have stronger feelings when you're dreaming or having a nightmare." Martha explained, feeling completely inadequate at explaining why he had such strong feelings about this particular nightmare.

"Mom, you don't understand. It feels so real, like the time that I had those dreams right before the second meteor shower hit. But this has been happening for weeks now." Clark responded, emotion heavy in his voice.

"Why haven't you talked to me about this before?"

"I didn't want to bother you." Clark looked down at his clenched fists. He hadn't even realized he'd clenched them.

"Clark, you're my son. I want to be bothered by you." Martha smiled gently. She sensed that there was more that Clark wanted to say. "What else is there Clark?"

"You're in it too." Clark said ominously.

Martha just gave him a gentle look, wordlessly asking him to continue.

"You're living with Lex." Clark finally admitted, blushing slightly. By his reaction, she knew that the living situation was more than just living arrangements.

But before Martha could comment, Clark raced on. "But it's against your will. I told you, Lex has gone completely evil."

"That's news to me, I thought he was already." Chloe said from the open screen door. Both Clark and Martha turned. Martha smiled, but Clark continued to brood.

"Chloe, please come in. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Martha began to rummage through the refrigerator. Chloe was about to refuse the food, but no one turned down Martha's cooking.

"Actually no, but I would hate to have you go through all the trouble." Chloe began but Martha interrupted.

"It's no trouble Chloe. I hardly ever get to take care of you anymore. Now sit down and help us try and figure out Clark's dreams." Martha ordered as she cracked open an egg into a bowl.

Chloe turned and gave Clark a penetrating look. "Was that what you were talking about when you mentioned that Lex had gone completely evil? Cause that would be a nightmare."

Clark only nodded. Martha cracked open a few more eggs and proceeded to prepare them to make scrambled eggs, adding cheese and milk; just the way Clark liked them. While they were cooking in the pan, she went into the fridge and pulled out the bacon. While both eggs and bacon were cooking she walked over to where Clark and Chloe were seated.

"Is there anything you can think of that would cause you to have these dreams?" She asked.

"There is something that has been bothering me, but I don't know what it is. Like the feeling that something horrible is going to happen and I'm not ready for it." He looked up into his mother's eyes. His were filled with such strong emotions that Martha almost had to look away.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the zoners that you have yet to track down?" Chloe piped up. "Maybe your intuition is trying to tell you that if you don't catch them, the world will take a turn for the worst."

Mother and son looked at her. A bit unnerving, but Chloe only knew that they were mulling over what she had just said.

Clark spoke up first. "That might explain the world being barren, but what about Lex? He doesn't have any powers, so why would he be in control in my dreams?"

Martha had walked back over to the stove and was now stirring the eggs and flipping the bacon. "He may not have any of the powers that the zoners have, but he does have money. And here on earth, that is the greatest power that you can have. Maybe you're telling yourself that Lex will be so tainted by his thirst for power that he will do anything to get what he wants which is more power."

Clark looked at her, a strange look in his eyes and then looked down at his hands. The eggs were done and Martha divvied them up on three different plates, putting more on Clark's than the other two. A short while later the bacon was done. Filling three glasses with orange juice, she then set them in front of Clark and Chloe and sat down to eat. It was quiet for a few moments as everyone dug into the homemade breakfast.

"So Chloe, what are you doing out here so early in the morning?" Martha asked.

"Clark wanted me to come over so we could discuss more of our plans for tracking down the zoners. Talk about coincidence huh?" Chloe responded brightly. A bit too brightly, actually.

Martha knew there was more to it than what they were letting on, but she decided that she wouldn't press the issue. Finishing up her breakfast, she walked her plate over to the sink. As she was starting to turn the water on to clean the dishes, Clark offered to do them instead. With a grateful smile and a wave goodbye, she headed off to do some gardening. Her flowers had been left unattended for too long, and she was looking forward to a day of relaxing garden work. It was her first day off in a long while, and she was going to take full advantage of it.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Clark and Chloe began to discuss the real reason that Chloe was there. Clark had already told Chloe about his dreams, and they had figured out that they weren't really dreams, rather a warning. The best explanation they could figure was that Jor-El was trying to warn Clark that if he were to avoid his training anymore, the world would be destroyed. Not exactly new news, but the dreams left Clark so shaken that he couldn't help but sit up and finally take it more seriously.

Since the dreams had started, Clark had managed to catch the remaining zoners, which was no easy task. Now the only problem was figuring out a way to tell his mother that he was leaving. And he didn't even know how long he would be gone. She had already lost her husband and now she would essentially be losing her son for God knew how long.

Clark shook his head and Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Clark, she'll understand. But you need to tell her, the dreams are getting worse. You need to start your training so that you're ready to face whatever it is that Lex will do." At Clark's hesitant look, she went on. "Look Clark, you have to do this. If you don't, who knows what will happen to humanity with Lex at the wheel."

"You're right, it's just that I don't want to leave her." Clark looked in the direction of where his mother would be gardening by now, then back at Chloe. "Or you."

"You have to," was all his best friend said. And he knew she was right.

2010

Three Years Later…

Martha practically stumbled through the door. It had been a long day and an even longer drive home. But now, as she walked into her kitchen, she felt some of her stress melt away as she slipped into the comfort of home. She threw her purse and keys on the counter and kicked off her shoes. The answering machine was blinking, but she decided to ignore it. She'd rather keep her sanity than have to answer any of them right now. Besides, they probably all pertained to business anyway. Still a senator, she had more stress than ever.

Throwing open the refrigerator door, she grabbed the bottle of red wine she always kept cold and poured herself a glass. Martha only allowed herself one glass a night whenever she happened to be home, but some nights were harder than others and she really had to resist the urge to down the entire bottle. Speaking of hard nights, tonight would definitely be on the top. It was Clark's birthday, or what they had put on his adoption papers, and she was left alone for yet another year. It had been three years without any sign of her son coming back.

Suddenly she remembered how he would wake her up early so she could get a head start on baking his cake. Or when he would come into the house dirty from the day's work and then begin to tell her all about it. She would tell him to clean up, was he raised in a barn? He would smile that crooked smile and then obediently go to clean up. Her hands began to shake and she realized that tears were streaming down her face. Normally she would have angrily wiped them away, but she was so tired of being brave. Everyday seemed to drag on without her son with her. So she cried, and only when the phone began ringing did she manage to calm herself.

She decided to let the machine get it. Clark's voice began the answering message. "Hi, you've reached the Kent's. We're not home, but leave your name and we'll call you back."

The tears came harder as she listened to her son's voice. She hadn't the heart to delete it and replace the message, so she had left it. Now she wished she had redone it.

"Martha." It was Lionel. He paused before going on. "Just calling to see how you're doing. I know what day it is, and it must be a hard time for you. Please call me if you need anything. I'm just getting in from Granville." Another pause, this one slightly longer. "I'd love to hear from you."

Martha managed a smile. Out of everyone, Lionel was the most unlikely friend she had made during the time that Clark had left. Granted he had a dark history (to say the least) but he was always there for her, especially in the last three years. Whether he was just trying to get to Clark by using her or actually cared about her was inconsequential at this point in Martha's life. She was just glad to have someone to talk to. He really did seem to care about her, maybe a bit too much.

"Mrs. Kent."

Martha whipped around so fast that her hair flew into her face. Her heart beat painfully and she had to put a hand to her chest to steady herself.

"Lex." She said in shock. "What are you doing here?" Seeing Lex Luthor standing in her darkened living room was not helping her heart to calm down. He hadn't changed physically but it seemed as though Clark's premonitions, or dreams, were coming true.

Lex had really made a name for himself in the weapons and defense market. It seemed that all he cared about was dealing out destruction, damn anyone who got in the way. Well, everyone that is, except for Martha Kent. She was the only politician to attack him directly for his shady dealings. Everyone else was either too scared or were on his payroll. Martha hadn't actually talked to him one on one for over two years now, after he finally realized that Clark was really gone. But she did keep close track of his dealings, as did Lionel. Lionel and she knew better than anyone the dangerous road that Lex was heading down. She had seen him at various charity events, or political functions. He had recently become governor (a position she assumed was bought) and she was thus forced to put up with his presence. At those unfortunate times that she had to mingle with him out of sheer politeness, she would put on a happy face and skillfully deflect any questions he asked her about Clark.

Lex, now standing in her kitchen, seemed to ignore her question. "You and my father have been spending a considerable amount of time together."

It wasn't a question, so Martha didn't know exactly how to respond. The shock of him showing up, or more like breaking into her house, was only just starting to wear off. And it was replaced by anger that he would dare break into her home and scare the hell out of her.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing here?" She practically barked at him.

He smiled and she cringed. "Is that any way for a senator to talk?"

"Lex." She said and followed it with a heavy sigh. "You just scared me. What can I do for you?" The anger she was feeling was slowly fading and she could see that she had to calm down. This was no time to get all riled up.

"Nothing really. I just realized that today was Clark's birthday." He replied stoically.

It was like rubbing salt on a wound.

"Yes it is. However he's not here." He just had to bring up Clark.

"I've noticed that." Lex just stood there staring at her. It was unnerving, but Martha managed to keep her poise. She knew she must look a mess because she had been crying a few minutes earlier.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You look good." He stated as he sauntered over to her. Now only about a foot away he searched her face. "Maybe too good, particularly for your age."

She didn't know how to respond to that either, so she settled for offering him a glass of wine, shrugging off his comment with a gracefulness she had learned over the years of being senator. Anyone else would have been fooled by her skilled aversion, however Lex wasn't just anyone.

After setting the glass down in front of Lex, Martha walked purposefully to stand around the other side of the island counter. Lex continued to stare at her, and she raised her eyebrows in annoyance.

"I must confess that I find you fascinating."

Martha sighed inwardly. "Oh you do. Why, might I ask, do you find an old senator fascinating?"

"This is good wine. My father's taste must be rubbing off on you." Lex said after he had taken a sip of the wine Martha had poured for him. He completely ignored her question, but instead made another random remark.

She followed his lead quickly. "Yes, he rather enjoys his wine. And it would seem that I share his eye for good wine. But other than that, he isn't rubbing anything on me."

He laughed, and not just a polite laugh. Martha had to smile to herself because this whole situation was ridiculous.

"No wonder you keep the old man entertained." He sobered quickly and with another penetrating look he continued in a serious tone. "You really do look good. I wouldn't be surprised if you've had some work done."

Martha had the grace not to let her jaw hang open. What was he doing? This wasn't polite conversation. It seemed as if all he was here to do was insult her, maybe to get her riled up. It was working.

"I'm sure that the men you have following me would have reported back to you if I had." She replied smoothly.

He had the presence to look surprised. "How did you know that I've been having you followed?"

She gave a short derisive laugh. "It would have been extremely naïve of me to think that you wouldn't have the one person who publicly opposes you followed, now wouldn't it?"

He smiled approvingly. "How long have you known?"

"I've known all along, however I didn't actually see them until a few months ago. Impressive, how they are able to literally melt into the shadows. How do they do that by the way?"

"A good player never reveals their hand." Lex responded cryptically. Of course they both knew that he still experimented heavily on meteor infected people. He would never admit it out loud; however the look in his eyes revealed that he knew what she was referring to.

"Look, Mr. Luthor, it's been a long day, and as enlightening as this has been, I really should be getting to bed." She purposefully used his last name. She wanted to see how he reacted to it, and part of her wanted to distance herself from him. Using his last name made it impersonal and cold.

"But I'm not done with my glass of wine." He stated in that infuriatingly calm voice. "Besides, aren't there some questions you want to ask me?"

"What could you possibly have to say that I would either want to know, or even believe what you tell me?" Martha responded. She had moved away from the counter earlier to stand by the kitchen door, ready to see him out. Now she stood that much closer to him and wished that she hadn't moved from her spot across from him. At least there she had had some sort of obstacle between them.

"I see age hasn't dulled your wits or intelligence." Lex said.

"Is that a compliment?" Martha commented dryly.

"Merely an observation." Lex returned quickly. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to the real reason I'm having you followed?"

This verbal sparring between them was starting to wear on Martha. Normally she would have enjoyed a good round of verbal sparring, but not with Lex, especially at eleven o'clock at night.

"I thought we already went over that."

He smiled like the cat that ate the rat. "Not only are you the one person who is publicly opposing me, but you are also Clark Kent's mother. And in that one fact there lies several good reasons."

Martha opened her mouth to rebuttal, but Lex held up his hand to stop her. "You are also the woman whom my father has been pining after for almost seven years. That in itself, considering that the women he associates with bore him within a few months, is extraordinary. You are this beacon of light in the dark world of the Luthor's, and I find myself strangely drawn to that."

"You know what they say about forbidden fruit."

"Oh but it's more than that. You see, there is still one more reason why I have you followed."

Martha's eyebrows raised in surprise. What could Lex possibly think he would discover by having her followed? Surely not what happened to Clark because she hadn't so much as mentioned her son's name in public since he 'disappeared' three years ago.

"It has to do with why you fascinate me."

Oh, so they were back to this. She steeled herself for his answer.

"You haven't aged a day since your miraculous recovery from death. You remember the one that Helen, my first wife, witnessed?"

"Of course I remember it."

"Do you remember how it happened? Why it happened?" Lex questioned brutally. He had come to stand right in front her, and she could tell he was itching to grab her shoulders. Perhaps to shake some sort of confession out of her.

"Lex, I have no idea how I came back to life. Like you said it was miraculous." She replied with as much conviction as she could muster. She really was tired of this game they were playing. Lex clearly wasn't as he began a new tirade.

"You were pronounced dead and then came back to life. Helen said that there was a bright light and then you sat straight up, completely healed. And then Clark is mysteriously healed as well. The baby that you had been carrying was unharmed. And what's more baffling is the fact that no one else present that night was affected by that bright light. Why is that?"

Martha could only stare at him. "How much time have you wasted thinking about this Lex? My God, it happened over six years ago. Let it go."

"That's the thing, I can't. And trust me I've tried. It wouldn't have been so hard to believe had everyone else been cured that night, but only you and Clark were. At least three other people died at that exact time that night in that same hospital. The pieces just don't fit, and I have a feeling that you have the missing link."

"So that's what this is about. Somewhere in that warped head of your's, you think that I hold the key to the fountain of youth; that you'll somehow find a way to live forever. Sorry to disappoint you." Martha responded, turned and opened the door. It was a clear statement that she wanted him gone.

"It won't be that easy to get rid of me." Lex warned in a low tone. "I will find out what happened that night." He made to move, but stopped. Clearly he wasn't done talking.

Before he could open his mouth, Martha butted in. "Lex, I really am tired of arguing with you and would like to get some sleep."

He turned and smiled obnoxiously. "One more thing, I want you to stop your one woman crusade of opposing me. I've been lenient so far, but now it's just a nuisance."

"The truth usually is." Martha commented quickly. "But if you think that threatening me is going to stop me, you're in for a big disappointment because no matter what you say, I will never back down."

She stood straighter as he stepped within an inch of her. She could see into his eyes and was disturbed by what she saw reflected in them.

"If I wanted to use threats to silence you, all I would have to do is expose Clark for what he really is."

The world seemed to dim for a moment and she had to take a deep breath. "What are you talking about?"

"Just a hunch, and by your expression I can see that there is some truth in what I said. Clark really does have some sort of dangerous secret."

"He does not." She spoke slowly, annunciating every word carefully. "It's just shocking to hear something so ridiculous pass through your lips." Martha lied smoothly.

"Even if Clark doesn't have a dangerous secret, there are other threats that would do just fine." Lex said.

"I'm sick of this Lex, please leave." Martha said with barely controlled anger.

"I'm not sure that it's customary to kick the homeowner out of their own house."

Her eyes squinted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you trying to kick me out of my own house." Lex responded. At her still baffled expression, he continued. "Remember when I bought your house back for you after I returned from that damned island?"

That was all he needed to say and Martha felt like fainting. "No, you couldn't have."

"But I did, and this house is really mine." Lex offered a dark smile.

"Jonathon and I went over the papers from the banks and there was no mention of you as owner." Martha responded with horror.

"Of course I knew that you two would go over them, so I simply had them doctored to make it appear as though you still owned it. This house is mine and has been for the past six years."

Martha had to fight to stay upright. Her hand flew to her chest and she looked straight at Lex, not backing down. "So that's your threat. You're going to kick me out of my home if I don't stop opposing you." It was all more of a statement than a question.

"If I have to."

"If you have to." Martha reiterated in a deathly calm voice. Her hand struck him across the face so suddenly and so hard that he staggered back from the shock and impact. He gingerly touched the place that was already turning red with her handprint.

"I'll give that to you. However, in the future don't expect any mercy from me."

She tried to maintain her composure but she found she didn't have it in her to back down. She slapped him again, this time with a little more force behind it. His head only flew to the side. Too fast he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the kitchen door. Her head hit painfully and she would sport a bruise where the doorknob had dug into her back.

"Don't push me." Lex warned. His eyes flashed with anger and a warning of dark retribution, but Martha found that all she could manage to do was stare at him with loathing.

With one last look at the house and one scrutinizing look at Martha, Lex was gone. She forced herself to shut the door gently instead of slamming it shut like she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

2012

Two Years Later…

Staring down at the rather large and exquisite diamond nestled amongst smaller diamonds, Martha sighed.

"What is it?" Lionel asked in concern.

Martha smiled at him, hiding the fact that she was completely miserable. He was fooled by her blinding smile, for she had perfected that art of her misery over the past few years.

He walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She returned it, stiff with resignation of what she must do in order to survive. It didn't bother him, partly because he wouldn't let it, and he walked out of the door and she was left alone for the first time all day.

She fell into one of the plush chairs that were placed strategically in the small antechamber. Her fingers massaged her temple as she began to feel a headache coming on. Once again her eyes were drawn to the diamond ring she now wore on her left ring finger. She was married once more, and this time not for love but for survival.

Tears threatened to fall but she kept them at bay by sheer force of will. And as always, she succeeded in hiding her misery. It was a good thing too, because Lex walked through the door. He just stood there, towering over her.

"Martha." He acknowledged.

She ignored him as best she could, but it seemed as though the only person who could get to her was him.

"Or should I say Mrs. Luthor?"

"What is it Lex?" Martha asked brightly, knowing full well that he hated her fake tone. She saw the irritation flicker across his face.

"I just want to congratulate you on your fine performance. It was moving." Lex responded dryly.

She got up from the chair, and out from under his looming presence, and walked a few feet away. He stood leisurely in his expensive tuxedo and there seemed to be a dark force surrounding him. Probably all the innocent blood on his hands.

She raised her eyebrows in defiance and refused to answer him. She knew how to push his buttons as well as he knew how to push hers.

He took a breath. "I find it convenient that you married my father."

She couldn't not respond to that. "Isn't it?"

He took a menacing step toward her and she backed up just a smudge. His predatory smile told of his pleasure of having so much power over her. Anyone who knew Martha Kent (Luthor now) did not know her to back away from anyone. But Lex wasn't just anyone, he had managed to dig his claws into her and she didn't know how to shake them off. That was one reason why she had finally agreed to marry Lionel.

Six Months Earlier…

Frustration made people do things and agree to things that should never have been done or agreed to. That was the simple truth that Martha realized as she made her way around her engagement dinner, mingling with high society.

She had managed to avoid Lex so far, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he sought her out. And almost as if on cue, he walked into her path. He was dressed in a suit and looked devilishly handsome.

Smiling she managed not to cringe as he reached her. His hand landed softly on her upper arm so he could steer her away from the group of people she was currently talking with. Not wanting to cause a scene, Martha went along with him. Her eyes desperately searched for Lionel.

"He's indisposed." Lex whispered. His breath was hot on her ears and she shivered. He smirked at her reaction and then they were out of the room and into the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing Lex? This is my engagement party."

"I know."

She squinted her eyes angrily at him. Her arms were crossed across her chest in anger but she unfolded them when Lex advanced toward her.

"I know why you're doing this, and it won't work. My father can't protect you forever and we both know it. You may as well accept it."

Martha didn't respond and he grabbed her shoulders, his fingers digging in painfully. She pushed him off and stepped away. When she faced him her eyes flashed in anger.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just drop this insane quest you're so determined on." Her voice was firm up until the last few words and then she caught the look in his eyes and she faltered slightly. He caught onto it and walked forward with sure strong steps.

Gently he grabbed her shoulder and began to massage it with slow circular motions. She shook her head and angrily shoved his hands away again. He didn't bother to hide his irritation this time as a sigh escaped his lips.

"You should marry me." Lex admitted quietly.

"Never." Her simple vehement response coupled with the disgust on her face sent him into a rage. He backed her up against the wall and captured her face between his hands. She in turn tried to push him away, but he stood like a brick wall in front of her.

Martha began to panic as she realized she was stuck between a wall and a Luthor. Not a pleasant thought, especially when the Luthor was Lex. His head bent toward her and her struggles intensified. How could this be happening? It was her engagement party, and to his father no less!

He removed one of his hands from her face in order to grab her hands. Roughly he twisted one of her arms behind her back where he forced it painfully high. This made her breasts rise up and hit his chest. He bent down and started to kiss her neck with a schoolboy ardor.

"Never huh?" He managed to get out between heated kisses.

"I'd rather die." She spit out. She was doing all she could not to move, any movement caused pain to shoot through her arm, not to mention that her breasts kept brushing up against his chest.

He stopped abruptly, his lips still hot on her neck, and stepped away letting her arm fall back down to her side. She refused to massage it, not wanting to show him that he hurt her.

Before he could respond, someone opened the door leading back into the party. Lex stepped away quickly and Martha gathered her wits about her. Her arm was already starting to throb and she turned to see who had come to her rescue. It was a waiter and he requested that Mrs. Kent come back in, Lionel wanted to speak with her.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be a moment." She locked eyes with Lex and waited until the waiter disappeared back into the door he had come from. "Lex I'd rather forget that this ever happened but I doubt that you'll let me do that. But it will never happen again."

Martha could feel Lex's eyes watching her as she walked away and opened the door.

"Never is a long time, and my father is not going to live that long."

She paused slightly but continued on, grieving inside at how her life had come to this.

2010…

The day after Lex had made his impromptu appearance in her kitchen, Martha made a decision. If Lex was prepared to play hard ball, she was prepared to swing.

"Hello, the Daily Planet."

"Hello, this is Senator Kent and I would like to speak with Chloe Sullivan please." Martha said in her best professional voice. It really did come in handy in times when you needed to get a hold of a star reporter like Chloe.

Chloe had gained status as a star reporter when she wrote a story revealing a billionaire playboy, Matthew Trevors, as a murderer. It was a terrible story, but it was sensational for Chloe's career. Martha remembered the day it came out and smiled at the memory of cooking Chloe a congratulatory dinner. She had cut out the article and framed it, displaying it proudly. Chloe was the daughter that Martha never had, and in a way it was her saving grace.

"Let me see if she's in her office, Senator." The receptionist offered and then put Martha on hold, effectively bringing her back to the present.

Several moments later, Chloe picked up.

"Mrs. Kent!"

"Hi, Chloe. I know it's been forever, but I don't have a whole lot of time." Martha said before Chloe's mouth took off in a million directions.

"Alright, come by the office as soon as you can. I'll be here all day and night if I have to." Chloe said without question. Martha thanked her lucky stars that she had someone like Chloe; someone who wouldn't need explanations to know that a friend needed her help. Not to mention someone smart enough not to ask over the phone.

"Thank you Chloe." Hanging up the phone, Martha began to immediately get ready for her trip to Metropolis. An hour later she was on the road, going over what she was going to tell Chloe.

Walking up to the Daily Planet, however, her stomach flipped nervously and she had to take a deep breath. The swivel doors let her in easily, but her feet didn't want to cooperate and she stood in the entrance completely immobilized.

"May I help you?" A woman asked rudely from Martha's right. Martha turned and found a woman with a phone earpiece dangling from her ear. It looked ridiculous and Martha had to smother a laugh.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Chloe Sullivan."

"Oh! Senator Kent, I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you. I'm so sorry." The woman began apologizing profusely once she realized who she was talking to.

"That's quite alright, most people don't recognize me without a microphone in front of my face." Martha returned kindly. She smiled warmly and the woman visibly relaxed. She had probably thought that by making a senator mad automatically got you fired.

"Ms. Sullivan left a message to send you to her office. It's on the 30th floor, the third door on your right." The receptionist directed with a smile, which was returned by the senator.

Once inside the elevator, Martha punched the button to take her to Chloe's floor. Five minutes later she was on the 30th floor walking toward the office. She knocked and opened the door when she heard Chloe's voice granting admittance.

Her first glance of the room brought an unexpected rush of emotions. Chloe was busy typing away on her computer, barely looking at the keys as she was concentrated so much on getting the words on the screen. She looked up and Martha's eyes filled with tears.

She managed to shut the door before her tears started to cascade down her face. She was embraced by the young blonde and for the first time in a long while Martha felt peaceful.

"Mrs. Kent, it's alright. Whatever happened, we can get through it together."

"Oh Chloe, you have no idea how comforting it is to hear that." Martha laughed nervously as she wiped her tears away.

Chloe directed her to one of the two chairs facing her desk. She sat down, grateful for the support. She didn't know how much longer she could have stood in the condition she was in. The unexpected emotions she felt had taken over and she had become a blubbering idiot.

"Don't think that." Chloe said wisely. Martha looked at her and Chloe just shrugged. "I know what you're thinking and you have to stop. You've been through so much in the last few years, and I won't begrudge you a little cry fest."

"It's been too long, Chloe." Martha responded with heavy emotion. It had been too long, maybe seven months now. Not since she had cooked her dinner had she actually sat down and talked face-to-face with Chloe.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you were going to stampede into my life again." Chloe smiled and sat down in the chair across from Martha, opting not to sit behind her desk. The two women were drawing strength from one another and Chloe didn't want to be the one to break that.

"I am sorry. Besides, you're the big shot now." Martha indicated the office with a sweep of her arm.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not all glitz and glamour. I may have broken that story about Trevors, but there are a lot of people who would rather have me back in the basement where I can't cause trouble."

"Let me guess, Lex." Martha commented dryly.

Chloe gave her a sharp look. "Is that why you called me? What's Lex done?"

Martha smiled gratefully at not having to come up with a proper segway into the Lex topic. Now that she was sitting here with Chloe her nerves were calmed and she knew exactly what she had to do. She began to tell Chloe of Lex's visit, ending with his threat to evict her.

Chloe stood up angrily and began to pace. Her office was large and filled with books and everything that a reporter would need.

"That's…that's…I don't know what to say to that."

"It's blackmail." Martha offered.

"But it's more than that. How could Lex do that to you? I mean, I know that he's gone down hill fast, but to do this to you is disgusting." She tapped her fingers against her lips and faced Martha.

Martha shrugged. "Apparently he just wants to find out how Clark and I survived the disease that killed me and nearly killed Clark. But the feeling that I was receiving from him was something darker." 

Chloe barked a laugh. "He's all about the dark now a day." 

"It's like he's latching on to anything that represented a good part of his life. And I'm a part of that through Clark." Martha continued as though she didn't hear Chloe.

"Don't forget that he is obsessed with living forever." Chloe pointed out. "He may think that if he weasels his way into your life, you'll somehow lead him to long-lasting life. And by the way, you do look amazingly good for your age. You haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you. I've even aged at least some, but you haven't."

Martha laughed warmly. "Chloe, your 23 years old, you haven't had time to age."

Chloe smiled impishly but then sobered quickly. "Still, something in that light from the ship must have had a lasting effect on you because you haven't aged."

"It's a scary thought, and one that I've been avoiding for a while." Martha admitted. "Who knows how long I'll live? I don't want to live forever, I just want to live. Am I still aging inside? Will I just keel over one day and die of old age with a young body?"

She looked longingly at Chloe, hoping that the young woman would have an answer. Chloe shrugged apologetically and sat back down. She clasped hands with Martha and leaned in close.

"I don't know any of those answers, but what I do know is that we have to keep an eye on Lex."

"For the safety of the world."

"And you, Mrs. Kent. At least we know that he won't be slinking away only to pop up later with some evil plan. If he keeps at you like he's promised to," Martha cringed but Chloe kept going ruthlessly, "we might have a chance to figure out what he's up to."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update. It would have been sooner, but my computer decided to randomly delete my half-written third chapter. UGH! Needless to say there was a lot of swearing! Anyhoo, here's chapter three and I'm already working on four so hopefully it will be up in no time. And thank you to all my reviewers who have left me such awesome reviews, it keeps me going. Now, onto the story…

2010

Daily Planet…

"And you, Mrs. Kent. At least we know that he won't be slinking away only to pop up later with some evil plan. If he keeps at you like he's promised to," Martha cringed but Chloe kept going ruthlessly, "we might have a chance to figure out what he's up to."

"I don't want to just wait around if there is something I can be doing." Martha said, frustrated with the whole situation. "That's actually the reason why I'm here. I want to ask you a favor."

"Anything you need."

"I want you to write an article detailing everything that Lex threatened me with. It will be an exclusive, not to mention explosive, story that you alone will get to investigate."

"That would make for a sensational headline, I can just see it now: 'Governor Threatens Senator'." Chloe said, enthralled with the idea of writing such a story.

"You're the only person I can trust with this, or anything else for that matter." Martha confessed quietly. "Please Chloe."

Chloe felt a pang of guilt when she realized she had to be the one to burst Mrs. Kent's bubble. "Mrs. Kent, it's too dangerous. Who knows how Lex would react when he finds out what we did. Especially now that he's governor, and any bad press could hurt his reputation."

Martha's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Chloe, I should never have asked you to do this. I didn't mean to get you involved in this." She was on her feet quickly, heading toward the door.

Chloe pounced up and blocked Martha's path. "Whoa, I was involved in this a long time ago. And its not me that I'm afraid for; its you. Lex is capable of a lot more than just evicting you."

"I know. I just feel so helpless."

"Me too, but at least we have each other. The best we can do is keep an eye on Lex and if he does anything that could be considered evil genius worthy, then I'll write the article. Bur for now, let's go to lunch because I'm starving!" Chloe said brightly.

Martha was glad that Chloe had led the conversation away from Lex. The two women made their way down to the first floor and as they walked out into the sunshine, Martha felt that everything would work out. Later she would realize how wrong she was.

2012

Wedding Day…

"I find it convenient that you married my father."

She couldn't not respond to that. "Isn't it?"

He took a menacing step toward her and she backed up just a smudge. His predatory smile told of his pleasure of having so much power over her. Anyone who knew Martha Kent (Luthor now) did not know her to back away from anyone. But Lex wasn't just anyone, he had managed to dig his claws into her and she didn't know how to shake them off. That was one reason why she had finally agreed to marry Lionel.

"Do you know what I realized, out there, watching you marry my father?" He waited for her to respond, but she remained silent. "You need a man in your life who can take care of you. It's like you're afraid of living on your own."

"I'm afraid to end up like you." She retorted angrily, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Besides, if there weren't men like you I wouldn't have to depend on good men to protect me." As soon as the words were out she knew that he would pick them apart.

He gave a short, barking laugh. "You're calling my father a good man?"

"Better than you." She responded darkly. The headache she had been feeling was now building.

"That may be true, but it doesn't matter at this point." He said.

Martha had backed up to within a few inches of the wall and realized now her mistake. She had essentially trapped herself between Lex and a wall. Story of her life. She could try to make it around him, but somehow she doubted that he would let her get by him so easily.

Switching gears, Lex said, "You look beautiful."

"It's amazing what money can do." Martha responded dryly.

"You were beautiful before my father draped you in money and expensive clothes." Lex returned smoothly, maybe a little too smoothly. He looked her up and down in a voracious glance. She had opted not to wear a wedding gown, but the three piece skirt suit she was wearing had cost just as much as a dress would have. Somehow, the thought of wearing a wedding gown made her feel as though she were trying to erase the memory of her marriage to Jonathon. And that was something that she would hold onto for the rest of her life.

"Thank you Lex, but this is hardly appropriate talk right now." _Or any other time_, she wanted to add. "Not with my husband – your father, standing just outside."

He chuckled softly as he moved closer, so close in fact that Martha could smell the scotch on his breath. It wasn't strong, but just the fact that he was that close sent chills down her spine, and set her on edge.

"Do you think that by marrying my father, you're assured of protection?" He asked in a voice that spoke of his disapproval. "Because if that's the only reason, you have made a grave mistake."

"I seem to be making a lot of those lately. But this is not one of them." She asserted strongly. She was tired of him making her feel like nothing more than a pawn in his game with his father.

She hadn't thought that her simple response would anger him the way that it did. He practically charged at her and only stopped when her hands were on his chest, pushing him back.

"Lex!" Martha said in surprise, anger, and a little fear.

He was breathing hard and visibly had to collect himself.

"I'm sorry." That simple admittance nearly knocked Martha over. Lex never apologized, especially to her. "It's just so hard to imagine that you're actually happy with my father." He choked when he mentioned his father, but he got his message across nevertheless.

"I don't know what you want me to say Lex. You brought it on yourself because I would never have gone this far if you hadn't pushed me into it." Martha said softly. They were still standing so close that she could easily reach out and touch his face. For some ungodly reason that's exactly what she wanted to do. The look in his eyes was vulnerable and she could see that all he wanted was for someone to understand him; something that Martha could never do.

He stepped back and looked over his shoulder as if he could see through the wall, and view the people still milling about the church.

"The media must be having a field day with this."

Martha shrugged. "It was bound to cause a stir."

Lex chuckled lightly. "Senator marrying one of the richest men in the world ought to do that. However, I didn't see hardly any reporters or photographers during the ceremony."

That's what was so hard about carrying a conversation with Lex. One minute he was angry, the next he was seductive, flirty, and then he would change into the charming billionaire he was raised to be. It was always emotionally draining for Martha to keep up, but she did so out of determination.

"That's because I only allowed one to cover this story. Someone whom I trust explicitly."

"Chloe." Lex said shortly.

"Good to know that you haven't forgotten about her." Martha responded. In truth, she had hoped that Lex would have somehow forgotten about Chloe. Too bad.

"How could I? She's been a pain in the ass since the first day that I met her."

Before Martha could respond there was a knock on the door. Chloe poked her head in and surveyed the scene before her. Martha was backed up against the wall with Lex standing so close that anyone else would have assumed they were in a compromising position. Chloe knew better though.

"Mrs. Kent – I mean Luthor, do you have a minute?"

"I always have time for you Chloe. Goodbye Lex." Martha said pointedly.

Lex looked between the two women and started to walk out the door.

Reaching Chloe he said, "Chloe, nice to see you."

She nodded and stepped away from him. His presence seemed to have the same effect on both the women.

"See you at the reception Martha." Then he was gone.

The tension in the room eased immediately and Chloe blew a huge sigh. "Thank God, I don't know how much longer I could have stood to be in the same room with him."

"Chloe, you were only here a moment." Martha laughed.

"Yeah, which reminds of how strong you are. How can you stand it, him being around you so much?" Chloe shuddered dramatically and Martha had to laugh, but she sobered quickly after reviewing in her mind what just happened between her and Lex.

"I do what I have to."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am so so sorry for the delay. I would have had the fourth chapter up in the same day as chapter three but once again my computer decided to delete the entire thing, all seven pages of it! (I'm not making this up as an excuse, it really happened) Again there was heavy swearing involved, almost some tears. But it was worth all the extra effort and I'm proud of this chapter. I wrote it hoping to get a glimpse of why Lex is doing what he's doing. This is where it gets dark folks, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I think you will…

* * *

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use_

_I fear there will be nothing good left of you_

_- Lose Control by Evanescence_

* * *

2012 

Wedding Night

Lex huffed as he made himself comfortable in his limo seat. As he thought over the events of the night, he sighed again. It was so frustrating to see her act so happy when he knew she was miserable.

Oh, she had everyone fooled. Everyone but him. He knew just how deep her misery ran, partly because he had helped to place it there himself. The fact that she was still able to put on a happy face actually brought a smile to his face. He had known that she would be a worthy adversary, so to say, but he didn't know just how fun it would be trying to get underneath her skin; which he hadn't actually achieved yet. Although he felt he had most certainly gotten to her, just not under her skin – yet.

He didn't exactly know when his obsession with Martha Kent had begun. He had always noticed her. She was always there at the Kent home, baking and cooking those delicious meals. He could still remember clearly when he had lived at their house for a few days while his father had him kicked out of the mansion. He could still smell the cinnamon and apple as she baked her famous pies, as well as the pot roast as it cooked in the oven. But even before that, he had started to realize who exactly this woman was. The woman behind the Kents and their unbelievable stubbornness.

She was an amazing mother, one who would willingly give up all happiness to protect her child, or children as he thought of how protective she was of Chloe and Lois. Where had that thought come from? He hadn't thought of Lois in years, maybe because he simply didn't care that much about her. But Chloe, on the other hand, had caused too much trouble to simply forget about.

The simple reason behind why Chloe was still alive and well was because of Martha. If she found out that he had anything to do with her untimely death the heavens might actually open up and her wrath would consume him. A smile spread slowly and evilly across his face at the thought of letting the inner evil Martha out.

His mind took him back to the memory of when he had tricked the Kents into coming to the mansion for a meeting. He had purposefully gone to Martha knowing that she was the only one that Jonathon would even consider listening to. Where Jonathon was someone not to take lightly, Martha was a force to be reckoned with. In fact she was in a league of her own when it came to protecting her family, which was clearly evident as she still refused to tell him what had actually happened to Clark.

He smiled as he thought back to the day after he had first approached her in her kitchen those two years ago. The day after she had slapped him and he had gotten his first real, almost brutal, lust for her.

* * *

2010 

Kent Home

His patience was wearing thin as he sat in the darkened living room, waiting for her to come home. But he would push aside his restlessness by thinking of how she would take the fact that he had once again stolen into her home. Well, technically it was his house, but that was inconsequential at this point. He would simply enjoy her reaction to his presence.

He was rewarded when he heard the lock grating, and a moment later she appeared in the doorway. She had two grocery bags, a briefcase, and her purse. He had a strange and overwhelming urge to offer her help. But he stayed sitting where he was. He took pleasure in watching her, especially because she didn't know she was being watched. She looked almost peaceful, so at ease in her own home that he felt a pang of longing to have that same feeling.

So he watched her.

He watched as she started to take out the groceries and place them on the counter. He noticed that she had bought another bottle of wine, this one just as good as the last one. He smiled as he remembered their conversation from the previous night, ending with her slapping him – twice. He had to admit that she had spunk.

He soaked in her image, her presence, even her scent he could smell from a room away. It was a vanilla scent, mixed with another mysterious scent that he would have to look into. Finally after a few minutes of observation, he got up off the stiff country chair he was in and started to make his way into the kitchen.

Approaching silently, he was pleasantly surprised when she visibly stiffened. Her back was to him, but she must have felt a presence because she turned quickly and let out a little yelp when she saw that he was only about two feet from her.

"Lex." She breathed deeply.

"Martha." He absolutely loved toying with her. It was so fun, and he had to work so hard to get any kind of hardy response from her. She had obviously learned to keep her emotions to herself and had trained herself to give nothing away. He found himself looking forward to breaking her of that habit to the point that she would tell him anything.

She had already composed herself. "Here again so soon?"

"I found myself unable to stay away. Besides it looks as though you suspected I would be here." He grabbed the bottle by its neck and looked at the label more closely. He nodded in approval, and she gracefully took it from him. Walking around the counter, she started to reach out and place it on the shelf above the refrigerator before she responded.

"It would appear that way; however I always keep a bottle on hand. It calms me after a day of stressful work." Her breath came in gasps as she stood on her tiptoes reaching to put the bottle on the top shelf.

Lex's breath caught at how graceful her movements were. He wondered if she had taken ballet as a child. She had the bottle on the shelf but was now trying to push it to a safe distance from the edge. He walked over to where she was standing, wanting to reach out, grab her by the waist, turn her around and thoroughly kiss her. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and gently pull her head back so he could kiss her jaw, her throat and then move to the tops of her breasts.

In a span of a second, his fantasy had taken over and he found himself actually reaching out. When his hands landed on her waist she suddenly jerked around to face him, surprise making her drop the bottle of wine. He deftly caught it, not really realizing what he was doing. He deftly placed it on the shelf above her, now mere inches away from her face, his body pressed against hers.

With as much grace as she could muster, she thanked him for catching the bottle. She had once again ignored his overt attempts. He decided it would be best to step away before he did something that he would regret later. Like ruin any future chance with her.

"Is there any particular reason for you being here other than scaring the daylights out of me?" Her hands betrayed her confident tone when they began to shake. He looked down at them and she followed his gaze, quickly grabbing the edge of the island counter in order to stop the shaking. Her knuckles began to turn white with tension. He smiled at her reaction.

"Do I need one?"

"Oh that's right, it's your house."

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten."

"How could I, Lex? You've threatened to throw me out of my home."

"Only if you don't cooperate with me." He loved that she was so obviously shaken and wondered why he enjoyed it so much.

She licked her lips in frustration and began to put the rest of the groceries away. He knew that she had purposefully refused to respond to his comment and was frustrated himself by how easily she could shake him. Wanting to turn the conversation back in his favor, he decided not to beat around the bush any longer and get to the real reason why he was there.

Pulling out the tape recorder in his pocket, he pressed play.

"_Something in that light from the ship must have had a lasting effect on you because you haven't aged."_

Chloe's recorded voice rang in the silent kitchen. Martha had been in the middle of putting bread in the bread machine and her hand went still midair. Her shoulders stiffened in alarm and he took a great deal of pleasure in watching her reaction. It was almost orgasmic as he rewound it and played it again.

"How did you get that?" Martha asked quietly, her back still to him.

He waited a moment, letting her reaction sink in and wanting her to sweat a little. "You're not the only one I've had my eye on. Chloe's office has always been bugged, but I would never have thought that I would find something this revealing coming from Clark's best friend. What ship are they talking about?"

He watched as she turned, steely resolve in her eyes and knew that she would continue fighting.

"I'm never going to tell you."

His jaw clenched in anger. He slammed his hands down on the counter, making her flinch ever so slightly.

"You're going to tell me the truth."

"No."

"You do realize that I will find out what ship you two were talking about."

"Of course. I'd expect nothing less from you."

She was beginning to really frustrate him. Obviously she knew exactly what had happened when she had come back from the dead all those years ago, and all about the ship that Chloe had mentioned.

He took a deep breath and removed his hands from the counter. "Well as fun as this has been, I have things to attend to."

Martha just stood there, hands on hips. She was clearly upset about the recording and the fact that he knew about the ship. Her face was flushed and there might have been tears in her eyes, but when he looked closer he didn't see any trace of them. She really was beautiful when she cried. He found that he wanted to make her cry more often.

He passed her on his way to the door, purposefully walking around the other side of the counter just to be near her.

"Think about what I've said. Things will be better for you if you cooperate with me now." He couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and lightly caressing her jaw line.

She stiffened but managed to keep eye contact. He almost didn't pull away, and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to and was afraid of what he'd do in the heat of the moment. Eventually, he knew, she would be his. But for now he needed to carefully plan his next few moves, or else the end result wouldn't be as satisfactory.

He could have stayed there and bantered with her all night, but it was more effective to leave now. Besides, he had planted the seed and now he looked forward to helping it grow.

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

2012 

Now he sat in his limo, practically sulking. She was the mother that he had always secretly wanted as his own, and the way that Clark had just left her made him angry at the farm boy all over again. To purposefully leave someone like Martha behind baffled him. No wonder his father had pursued her for so long.

He still could not quite believe that she had married his father. His father would no doubt protect Martha for as long as he lived. Lionel would also change her; twist her until she became a pale image of what she used to be. That had happened to his own mother and he didn't want that to happen to Martha. She was one of those rare people whose smile could warm a room full of ice cold politicians. She had such an honest and warm presence that it was hard not to be effected in some way by her. It was wrong to think that his father would be the one to change that.

He wanted to be the one to break her.

He wanted to take her and break her only to build her up into what he wanted. What that was he didn't know yet. It was a challenge that he greeted with open and greedy arms. He had always wanted control; over people and eventually the world. But she was the one person who was still successfully dodging his grasp. That's what made this so much fun. Toying with her was something that, at first, had only been a game. But it had gradually turned into an obsession.

He would control her someday, but until then he would enjoy himself with her. Although at this point she was putting up a damn good fight. He had always had a knack for controlling people, and he smirked when he thought of the people whom he had managed to control. First there was Jonathon Kent. The farmer had put up a good fight as well, but he had eventually gotten to him.

When he had entered the senate race, he knew that Jonathon would do anything to stop him. So when the news that Jonathon would actually be running, he had secretly applauded. He knew that the strain of putting together a campaign mixed with his weak heart would surely put Jonathon into an early grave. And having his heart medicine replaced with useless pills was a brilliant move.

Then there had been Clark. What a pushover; the farm boy hadn't stood a chance against him. It was almost laughable how easily he had manipulated the young man into believing that he was a true friend, someone to go to for help and advice. He had gotten deep satisfaction when Clark had finally realized his mistake, but it was too late. He had integrated himself into Clark's life to the point that he would never be rid of the billionaire playboy. And the fact that he had stolen everything from Clark was just frosting on the cake. First it was the death of Jonathon, and then he had taken Lana from him.

Martha, on the other hand, was the one person whom he had never quite got a clear reading on. One minute he would think that he had her completely, but then she would turn around and dodge his efforts seamlessly with a grace that surprised even him.

Thinking back on the memories of his past in Smallville, he remembered her as always giving him the benefit of the doubt, even going against her husband at times. Like when she had convinced Jonathon to come to the mansion for a meeting which he had lied about. Maybe that was when he had really taken a look at the woman behind the Kents.

He wanted her to be behind him now. He wanted to taint her light with his dark, he wanted her completely. He wanted to control her in everything. He wanted her to be dependent on him. He would twist her until she would want him with her all the time, ask his permission for anything she wanted to do. She would eventually be his.

He wanted control of her.

He wanted her underneath him, writhing in pleasure – or pain. Either way it didn't matter to him because he would take her either way. Willing or not he would have her, with her red hair spread over the pillows while his hands roamed over her body, taking pleasure where he wanted.

He snapped back to reality when the pressure of his erection strained against his pants. He tried to readjust his sitting position so he would be more comfortable but he knew that he would have to take care of it if he were going to get any sleep later.

He called out to his driver to take him downtown to his girlfriend's house. Maybe girlfriend wasn't the right term because it seemed that all they did was sleep together. What was the term? Oh yeah, fuck buddy. Normally he wouldn't use such vulgar language, but that's exactly what they were. Fuck buddies. It worked out for both of them. Denise didn't expect much other than sex and diamonds, and he enjoyed having a willing partner to go to whenever he pleased.

Inevitably, his thoughts strayed back to the matter of Martha and what he was going to do about her. For some reason he had always felt so at ease around her. She accepted him for what he was, and still found reason to give him at least some compassion. The fact that she was from Metropolis herself, and understood how twisted upper society was, could have helped her to understand him. That's exactly what he so desperately craved. He had almost pleaded with her earlier at the church when he so recklessly threw himself at her. He knew that she had seen it in his eyes, and he was about to ask her for her understanding. But then her eyes hardened and he knew that he still had work to do.

He had offered her the chance to marry him instead of his father. Too bad she turned him down cold. It stung and he remembered the anger he had felt when she had so quickly, and disgustedly, threw it back in his face. She would pay for that insult, and he would enjoy making her ante up.

The limo slowed to a complete stop and he looked out the window and saw that they were already at Denise's apartment complex. It was a good thing too, because he needed to get rid of this damn erection. He told his driver to stay parked there.

"This won't take long."


	5. Chapter 5

2012

Honeymoon

The reception had gone by in a haze of activity. But at the same time it seemed to have lasted forever, as though time had stood still. Maybe it was because Lex had hardly taken his eyes off of her.

Martha shuddered when she thought of the way he now looked at her; like he was going to devour her. He probably thought he was going to and a part of her knew that he eventually would.

"Martha, are you alright?" Lionel asked. They were sitting in his limo, on their way to the airport where they would board the plane that would take them to Morocco. It was a wedding present from Lex; a two week honeymoon. She had felt uneasy about accepting, Lionel had as well, but he had pointed out that if they were to refuse it would cause a scene.

_I don't need any more of those_, she thought sadly.

"Yes, I'm fine Lionel." She laughed lightly. He had asked her that several times in the last half hour and she was starting to resent it. But it was also nice to have someone who cared so much about you, maybe even love you.

She didn't know if Lionel actually loved her, didn't know if he was even capable of that emotion. But it didn't matter because she felt comfortable with him, and he was better than having to face Lex alone. Lionel would protect her, with his life if it came to that.

"It's just that you seem so on edge." He gave her a scrutinizing look. "Your eyes look tired."

She smiled sadly at him not wanting to spoil his mood, but not wanting to lie anymore. She was so tired of lying. And if they were going to share a life together, than maybe it was time to take the chance of trusting him with her true feelings. Especially if she wanted to stay out of Lex's ever-reaching grasp.

"Honestly, I'm scared." She admitted quietly. Her gaze landed on the floor of the limo because she couldn't or didn't want to face him. His hand gently reached out and took hold of her chin. He raised her face to look at him and the depth of feeling she saw in them astounded her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. If Lex is what scares you, let me assure you that as long as I live, he won't hurt you."

"That's the problem Lionel. I'm afraid of what he'll do to you." Her voice began to rise in hysteria as the full impact of what she'd done hit her. She had married Lex's father as protection, but who was protecting Lionel now?

He shushed her in a soothing tone. "I knew the risk of tangling with Lex, in fact I raised him and I know better than anyone what he's capable of. But, Martha, don't be afraid. Whatever happens we'll deal with it together." He then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and then withdrew slowly. Martha couldn't help herself when she pulled him back and kissed him heatedly.

It was their first kiss. Kind of pathetic considering that they were both adults who had just gotten married. But Martha had always kept that part of her out of reach, and Lionel had respected that enough not to push the topic.

His reaction told of his pleasant surprise at her initiative. His hands gripped her shoulders more securely, as though this were all a dream and he would wake at any minute. They separated and both were breathing heavily. The lust in Lionel's eyes was palpable and she was sure that hers was as well.

They reached the airport, barely able to keep their hands off of each other. Neither knew how long they could hold on after Martha had broken the dam, effectively opening the flood gates.

They got out of the limo and started to make their way toward the waiting jet, hands entwined.

"Mr. Luthor!"

Lionel turned to see a security officer running towards them. Martha stood there in a daze of passion, barely able to register what was going on. The wind had started to pick up and was whipping her hair about her in a frenzy. Her heart beat almost as fast, excitement about the coming night finally settling in. She felt like a teenager again.

"What's the problem?" Lionel's face became more serious as he listened to what the man had to say. He scowled darkly and turned to face Martha.

Her eyebrows knit in confusion as Lionel continued to argue with the man. It was obvious that Lionel was upset, but what could possibly be the problem?

"What is it?" Martha asked as Lionel joined her.

"I have to leave. Apparently, there is a company that is trying to manage a hostile takeover of LuthorCorp. I don't want to go, and I'm fairly certain that I need not go." Lionel explained angrily.

"Then don't." Her voice was dangerously close to pleading.

He was looking angrily over at the security officer, but at her words turned to look at her with surprise, his features softening.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful today?" He commented after a moment of looking at her.

"Yes, several times in fact."

"Once more won't hurt." His hand came out and he once again laid his hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful." He could still barely believe that she had married him, and that she was his now.

"Don't go." She pleaded once more. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I have to." His eyes begged her to understand what he had to do.

"This has Lex written all over it." Her voice dripped with disdain.

He sighed. "I know, but I can't let him get away with this. I'll be in Morocco as soon as I can."

"You want me to go on our honeymoon alone." It was more of statement than an actual question.

"Only for a little while. Then I'll meet you at the resort." He stepped closer and leaned in to her ear. "Then we can pick up where we left off."

She stood there numbly as he lifted her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Even after he was gone for a few minutes she was still standing where he had left her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong with this situation. Her intuition told her that something bad was going to happen and she would be able to do nothing about it.

"Mrs. Luthor, the jet is waiting." A flight attendant said quietly from her right. She turned to give her a smile and then proceeded to board the plane. By herself.

* * *

She only had to wait until noon the next day before Lionel met her at the resort. Martha heaved a sigh of relief as she watched him step from the plane. He looked exhausted but his face lit up when he saw her waiting for him.

"You didn't have to be here to meet me."

"I'm your wife now, and that's what wives do."

"Thank you."

The heartfelt thank you mixed with heavy exhaustion threw her off and she squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"What happened?"

"Lex happened." He sighed. They had reached the limo and he opened the door for her to get in. Sitting beside her, he began to tell her what happened.

* * *

Night Before

Lex and Lionel both showed up at LuthorCorp Plaza at the same time. The two men looked each other over, contempt obvious in both of their eyes. But for two different reasons.

As they walked into the elevator, Lionel decided to make the first move.

"So is this your attempt at causing Martha more pain?" His voice was accusatory as he clasped his hands behind him and turned to face his son.

To his credit, Lex didn't flinch when he heard her name being spoken. "Absolutely not, I would never intentionally hurt her."

"You seem to have a very loose definition of hurt."

"Look, Dad, I don't know why you're so angry at me. I had nothing to do with this." He completely steered the conversation away from Martha because it was infuriating to hear his father talk about her. "In fact, I was also in the middle of something and thought that this was all your doing."

Lex _had_ been in the middle of something, and that was his rendezvous with Denise. He was none to happy to leave her house completely unfulfilled.

Lionel stared at Lex and decided that he really was telling the truth. Whatever was happening, Lex wasn't orchestrating it.

"That is ludicrous. I had to leave my new bride on our wedding night." He turned accusing eyes back on Lex. "I don't understand why you needed to involve me in this. You could have handled it on your own."

"You are part owner of LuthorCorp." Lex pointed out.

Lionel waited for him to elaborate on that but his son didn't seem inclined to continue. They reached the top floor and stepped out of the elevator, ready to do battle against anyone who dared to mess with their company.

Three long hours later they finally left the office where they had set up an emergency meeting with their top executives. It had been an easy threat to squash, and it only made Lionel angrier when he thought of the underhanded way Lex had sabotaged his wedding night.

"Why the scowl Dad? We took care of the threat, you should be thrilled." Lex said in his annoyingly fake happy voice.

"I repeat what I said earlier. You could have handled this on your own. There was no need to drag me away from-".

"Don't." Lex growled, cutting Lionel off before he could mention Martha again.

Lionel's eyes flashed in surprise at the depth of anger and malice with which Lex had used to cut him off; that and the contempt that practically rolled off of him in waves.

"You're going to have to face the fact that Martha is married to me now. She chose me over you, even after you demanded that she marry you at our engagement dinner."

Lex's eyes swung to meet his father's gaze. "She told you about that?"

"We talk about everything that happens in our lives, and you accosting her the way you did is not something to take lightly." Lionel ended in a severe tone. His memory of Martha coming back into the party, face flushed and hands shaking, hit him again. He had instantly known something had happened, and so led her to a private room where she explained in a spill of words what Lex had done. Lionel had been so furious and was ready to confront Lex about it right then and there, but Martha had reasoned with him to let it go. That if he were to talk to Lex it would only be giving him exactly what he wanted. So he had kept quiet until now.

Lex could only stare at his father, determining what to say next.

"What, can't think of a reasonable lie?" Lionel asked scathingly.

"No."

"That's all you can say for yourself? 'No'."

"What do you want me to say Dad? I thought it a bad idea to let Martha marry you."

"So you demand that she marry you instead. Lex, we need to get something straight between us. Martha is mine now and no matter how much you deny that fact, it's never going to change."

"Like I said to Martha, never is a long time."

* * *

"It's already starting." Martha replied. She had listened to Lionel tell of his encounter with Lex, and when he finished she had shuddered. "He's never going to stop until he has what he wants. And he wants me." Her voice was surprisingly strong for how frightened she felt.

"We can't be sure." He really was trying to make her feel better and she granted him a small smile.

"Yes we can. But let's just forget about all of that right now. We have a honeymoon to enjoy." She gave him a brilliant smile, and he clasped his hand in hers.

They reached the resort that they were staying at in a matter of moments. Martha became apprehensive when she thought of what Lionel would surely want to do once they reached the privacy of their room.

Last night she had been fully prepared to give herself to him completely and with no reservations. But after the thought of what Lex could do, she became plagued with doubt. How could she willingly put Lionel in that position? And how could she finally give Lionel what he wanted knowing that Lex would not let it last long? She didn't think she could bare the thought of losing another husband, especially one that she was increasingly starting to really care about.

She walked beside Lionel as they made their way to the suite that she had already settled into. The door opened and her nerves seemed to desert her. She almost didn't make it through seeing as her feet were not cooperating with her. Lionel noticed her hesitance and asked her if everything was alright.

She made some lame excuse for her behavior and could tell that he didn't believe her. But he was too much of a gentleman to call her on it. Instead he took her elbow in a gentle guiding caress and led her into the room. He felt her apprehension and wanted to make her feel at ease.

The problem was she didn't think she could give this particular part of herself to him.

She hadn't had sex since Jonathon died, and due to the fact that she was a one man woman, she hadn't slept with anyone but Jonathon for the past twenty-five years or so. Besides that, she'd felt no desire for any man after Jonathon.

And the desire she felt for Lionel had always been pushed to the side, something that she wouldn't allow herself to even think about. But now that they were married she had no excuses left. She couldn't deny him any longer of the one thing that she had yet to give him.

Martha was pulled back to reality when Lionel placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. This was a big step for her and she didn't know if she was ready.

"I've waited so long for this." His voice came out breathless. His hands began to softly and expertly slip first her cardigan off her shoulder, now only leaving her sleeveless shirt. Light kisses followed the path of his fingers, and Martha shuddered involuntarily. He expertly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and hoisted it smoothly up and over her head, only to let it fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

He halted slightly but when she showed no signs of stopping him, he continued. His hands were now resting on her hips and his grip tightened. Deftly he unbuttoned her pants and slipped them down over her hips, all the while placing hungry kisses along her collar bone and throat. She could feel his arousal and suddenly she let slip a cry of alarm.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just enjoy this without feeling so used? And that's what she felt. She felt as though all of those years that Lionel had pursued her had been for the sole purpose of getting in her pants. Poor choice of words, but that's how she felt. However, it just wasn't fair to Lionel that she deny him of the sexual intimacy which he so obviously craved.

"Martha?" Lionel had stopped completely and now stood in front of her with eyes clouded with lust.

She shook her head jaggedly, indicating that she just couldn't go through with it. His response was to step back and look down at the floor. He heaved a frustrated sigh, but when he looked at her, she was shocked by what she saw. Instead of accusation, she saw understanding shining in his eyes, tainted with heavy sadness.

"I'm sorry Lionel, I just can't do this." She had meant to say more, but Lionel cut her off.

"It's alright Martha. We'll just take it one step at a time. You've been through so much, and I'm a clod to try and rush you." He walked toward her slowly and placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "How about we get some rest?"

She felt the tears start to form in her eyes and tried so hard not to let them fall. But it was futile as a moment later they started to cascade down her face. Lionel made soothing sounds as he took her in his arms, wrapping her cardigan around her shivering shoulders. She sniffled a few times and then disentangled herself from his embrace.

"I know how much you've wanted this," she choked awkwardly on the last word, "but I just don't think I can do it. I want to be with you Lionel, I really do. But something is holding me back." Her eyes searched his face, hoping to find understanding once again.

He had turned his back and paced a few steps away. Turning he gave her a penetrating look. "This is about Lex isn't it?"

Somehow, by hearing someone else speak aloud her own fears, she felt immense relief. The fact that she wasn't just imagining the threat of what Lex could do to her or Lionel, or anyone he wanted for that matter, was like a welcome slap in the face. It was as though a great weight had lifted. She felt confident for the first time in a long while. It was a giddy feeling and one that she knew was attributed to Lionel's simple remark about Lex. He had known, _known_, that she was not scared of intimacy with him. He knew that she was scared of how strong her feelings for him would become, only to have Lex destroy them when he found Lionel of no further use to him. That, or Lex simply just couldn't stand the thought of her being with Lionel anymore.

She actually smiled a real smile. "Thank you."

Lionel's expression relayed his confusion at her statement.

Without thinking she stepped up to him and eagerly placed her lips on his. He was thrown somewhat but recovered quickly. She could feel him holding back, as though waiting for her to refuse him again. Her response was to run her fingers through his hair, her cardigan slipping once more to the floor. Reaching behind her back, she unhooked her bra and let it fall silently to the floor.

Lionel drew in a ragged breath and she thrilled at the power she had over him.

He seemed to be immobilized with hesitation. He wanted to make sure that she was completely ready. Her answer was to bite her lip and smile seductively at him. It was all he needed. He practically threw her down onto the king size bed in his excitement.

He straddled her and immediately placed a searing kiss on her lips. He was reaching for the zipper of his pants, but his hands were shaking so much in anticipation that he couldn't get a firm hold on it. Martha swatted them away and with a certainty that almost scared her, she unzipped his pants and then helped him out of them, all the while hardly taking her mouth off of his. He grunted when the pants slipped past his hard erection, and she once again felt a heady sense of power.

With his pants off, she began to slip her panties off while he discarded his boxers. Only their ragged breathing could be heard as each took time to look the other's body over. Lionel's eyes drank her in, obviously noticing and appreciating the fact that she had the body of a woman at least ten years her junior. She in turn noticed that as old as he was, Lionel had a damn good body for a man his age.

With breathtaking tenderness he started to explore her body with first his hands, and then his mouth. She shivered when his lips would leave her skin only to be replaced by cool air, not knowing where they would land next. She let this go on for a few moments before she decided that she couldn't wait any longer.

With a brazenness that shocked Lionel, Martha suddenly pushed him over onto his back and straddled him. Now she was on top, calling the shots. He raised his eyebrows and she bent to place kisses on his chest. Her hair fell over her shoulders and brushed against his chest and he let out a growl at the sensation. With her lips still hot on his skin, she looked up into his eyes. Slowly she lifted herself up and then almost as slowly lowered herself back down, reveling in the way he slid into her so easily.

At first she was content to take it slow and absorb the pleasure rippling through her entire body. But she soon became too impatient. She began to move faster, sweat starting to glisten on her skin. She looked down at Lionel and found him staring at her and it sent a wave of heat through her.

Lionel took over and flipped her on her back. The rhythm they set was fast and purely animalistic. Each was racing towards fulfillment. Martha reached hers first and she felt the world explode around her, her body arching up in unadulterated ecstasy. Lionel reached his soon after and he collapsed on top of her. The weight was comforting and she was slightly disappointed as Lionel rolled off of her, leaving her heated skin exposed to the cool air.

She half expected him to turn over and fall asleep now that he had gotten what he had wanted. But he pulled her up to his chest. They sat that way for a few minutes before he draped his arm over her stomach. It was a sign of possession and protection, but Martha didn't mind. Soon his arm was tracing lazy circles on her skin and she felt a rush of emotion at the way he seemed to worship her body. But it was more than that as she thought of how he respected her mind as well. Wasn't that the first thing that had attracted him to her when he had been blind?

A smile fixed itself on her face and she fell asleep completely relaxed for the first time since Clark had left. As she drifted between reality and dreams, she thought she had heard Lionel whisper something. It wasn't until the next morning that she finally grasped what he had said, and the full impact of it frightened her.

He said that he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

_I want take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do_

_Just For – Nickelback _

2012

Metropolis

Martha made her way down the long hallway of her new home with a smile playing on her lips. It had been two weeks since she and Lionel had returned from their honeymoon, and she could hardly believe the difference in her mood.

If someone had told her just four weeks earlier that she would be feeling this young again, she would have laughed at the preposterousness of it. Well she was laughing now, but for a completely different reason.

After that first night together, she and Lionel had spent the rest of their time really getting to know each other; physically and mentally. She could still remember clearly the morning after they had first slept together.

She had woken to Lionel slowly tracing circles on her upper arm. Her back was to him because she had fallen asleep on her side, his arm draped protectively over her stomach. A lazy smile had flickered on her face before his mouth started to place kisses all along the length of her arm, ending with him kissing each of her fingertips individually. She had giggled, _giggled_, when he dragged her to lie on top of him. The daylight streaming through the windows lent an air of exhilaration as they once again made love.

Martha found herself blushing lightly at the memory of their morning activity. It had been a glorious two weeks, not even ruined by thoughts of Lex. They had simply enjoyed each other with no thought to the outside world.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. Martha had made the decision that if Lex was going to play hardball, she was going to vamp up her game as well. The resort that they had stayed at had a spa and she had taken full advantage of it. Pedicures, manicures, hair styling, and make up sessions were the first step. She started to take serious note of her appearance, having come to the conclusion that it was the only weapon she had against Lex.

The next thing she concentrated on was the aerobics that they offered. Her body may be young, but she wanted to feel young as well. Tone her body as best she could, or as best that money could offer. Yes, she was going to actually spend some of the vast amount of money that was now at her disposal courtesy of Lionel.

Lionel had certainly agreed with her choice to now take more note of her appearance, and appreciated it. But he didn't know the real reason because she hadn't the heart to tell him it wasn't just for him, but also as a way to drive his son crazy. Although he was shrewd enough to figure it out on his own.

So she had left the resort looking like a millionaire's wife, while her body was well on its way to becoming slimmer and firmer. Oh she had always thought her looks were appealing, lovely even. However, having the chance to buy the best of what money could buy just enhanced her natural beauty. It was icing on the cake that she was enjoying the results. Lex certainly would.

The only problem for him was that he would never enjoy them. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She constantly reminded herself that she could and would win Lex's game, body and soul intact.

Coming back to the present, Martha realized that she was just standing in the hallway staring out the window. Lionel had a small mansion in the upper end of Metropolis

and she had moved to the city to live with him. She took pleasure in the fact that Lex wouldn't like that at all.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts, she started to make her way to the kitchen. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was seven o'clock and her stomach started to growl. She hadn't had breakfast yet, and the way that she and Lionel had enjoyed their night was sure to cause a need for food.

She entered the kitchen chuckling. She just couldn't seem to shake this giddy feeling. Who would have thought she'd actually be happy married to Lionel?

Deciding that she would wait to eat breakfast with Lionel, she grabbed an apple off the counter to stave off hunger until he showed up. She had finally gotten used to living in such luxurious surroundings, but still had trouble remembering where everything in the kitchen was. They had professional chefs who could cook any type of fancy meal, but Martha loved to cook. So she had taken over making breakfast while leaving dinner to the professionals.

After trying several drawers she found a medium sized knife. Setting the apple on the counter she began to slice into it. She heard someone walk into the kitchen and thought it was Lionel or one of the many servants that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Good morning Martha."

Startled, she fumbled the knife and it cut the tip of her index finger. She turned slowly to see Lex leaning casually against the door frame. He was dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt. He had left the first few buttons undone and it revealed a little of his chest. She hadn't seen him since the reception and the shock of him sneaking up on her had caused her to forget the cut on her finger.

"Lex." She said in acknowledgement, trying to hide the fact that he had once again managed to startle her. He must have seen right through her.

"Surprised to see me here?"

"Honestly, yes, I am."

"You must have known that I couldn't stay away for long." His words hung between them. But this time Martha wasn't going to be baited into another pointless conversation. She cocked her head to the side and eyed him curiously.

She had known that he would show up eventually, just not unannounced in her kitchen. And why did he always seem to show up in the kitchen?

Lex himself was having a hard time keeping his composure. He had seen pictures of Martha in the paper and various magazines. But it was nothing compared to seeing her in person. She had changed, he could see it in her eyes. She no longer had that look of fear that he had come to expect and enjoy. She looked confident and very aware of her power over him. And not just her eyes had changed; he noticed right away the difference in her physical appearance. Her hair had been darkened, and her makeup was expertly applied. She had always been beautiful, but now she was absolutely stunning.

She was obviously taking full advantage of his father's money. The thought made him grind his teeth in frustrated anger. She _should_ be spending his money.

When he had come into the kitchen and saw her cutting an apple, he had nearly growled out loud. She had her back to him but he could still see the change. He swept his gaze admiringly along her body, smirking when he noticed that her ass looked tighter. He practically licked his lips but settled for saying good morning.

He got the full impact of her 'transformation' when they stood facing each other.

She had on a dark purple tank top and cardigan ensemble, paired with a charcoal gray pencil skirt that reached just beyond her knees. Her hair had been left down, but it had also been cut a few inches. The length wasn't a dramatic change, but the way she now wore it was definitely different. It had been cut in layers so that it softly framed her face. Her bangs were long and held to one side with an expensive looking diamond hair pin. It was obvious that she had taken care to make it full and bouncy.

Why was he, Lex Luthor, thinking about full and bouncy hair? And why was he using those words? He didn't like the way that she was slowly starting to control his thoughts. He wanted control, and he would have it. No matter what he had to do. It wasn't a matter of want anymore, but a matter of must.

"So, Lex." She said his name softly, as though caressing him with her words. Or had he just imagined that?

Martha knew exactly what she was doing. She could tell that he was affected by her new look and she felt a thrill run through her. It was quite a thing to have such power over two billionaires. The sad part was that she never wanted any of this. She hated using Lionel's money to use against Lex. She felt shallow and manipulative, but it all came down to survival. The one thing that kept her going was the hope that Clark would return soon, or at all.

Lex gave her a once over from the front and noticed that her finger was bleeding. Without saying a word he walked over to stand right in front of her. He laid his hand on her upper arm and slowly made his way down to her wrist. Silently he steered her toward the sink where he turned on the water. He took her hand and placed it under the flowing water to wash away the blood. It was mesmerizing watching her blood mix with the water and swirl around only to disappear down the drain.

"What are you doing here?"

He was brought out of his trance by her question. "Your finger was bleeding. You really should take a little more care when using a knife."

Her eyebrows quirked up at his advice. "Well if I didn't have surprise visits from my stepson I wouldn't be so jumpy."

She obviously enjoyed rubbing his face in the fact that she was married to his father. He smiled when he thought of how long, or short, that would last.

He was standing full against her and she could feel his belt buckle. It was disconcerting and she realized that her new found confidence was deserting her. He was way too close for comfort. But of course he knew that.

She breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't even know she was holding when he stepped away to grab a towel on the nearby counter. He was about to wrap her finger in it himself when she grabbed it from his hand to do it herself. His scowl was the only sign that he gave of his disappointment.

"Ah, what's for breakfast?" Lionel had now appeared in the doorway. He stopped talking when he noticed that Lex was standing rather close to his wife.

"Good morning Dad." Lex said calmly as he turned to look at his father. He then made his way over the Martha's half-cut apple and popped a piece into his mouth. He took the knife and started to cut the rest of it.

"I haven't had the chance to make breakfast yet." Martha said before the men could begin their staring contest. She made her way over to Lionel gracefully, purposefully swinging her hips enticingly.

Reaching Lionel she leaned up and gave him a rather showy kiss. She ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders, linking them behind his neck. Her body was pressed fully against his and if she wasn't careful she could end up back in the bedroom very soon.

Lex's fists clenched around the knife and he saw red. She was doing this on purpose and he wondered when she had decided to use her womanly wiles against him. Before, he had been attracted to her by her natural grace and beauty. But now, he found that he wanted her more than ever. He wanted her to cling to him and kiss him with wild abandon.

He watched as she stepped away from Lionel, laughing at the lipstick that had been transferred onto his lips. She licked her finger (he noticed it wasn't the cut one) and wiped the dark color off. The simple act nearly sent Lex over the edge. He had violent visions of stabbing his father in the throat and carrying Martha away only to have his way with her. He slowly laid the knife down before the temptation became too much.

_All in due time._

"Dad, I doubt we have time for breakfast."

"Yes of course, the meeting." Lionel responded. Martha looked between the two men in confusion.

"What meeting?"

Lex smirked. "Dad and I are going to meet with my political advisors. He's decided to endorse me during my campaign for the presidency." He enjoyed the way her lips formed an 'O'.

She had had no idea about this meeting, and the fact that Lionel was involved came as a shock to her. She looked at Lionel for an explanation, not wanting to voice her question in front of Lex. That wouldn't show a unified front, something that they had naturally assumed when dealing with Lex. But now, with this, she was completely thrown. She didn't want Lex to know that she had no idea what was going on.

What she didn't know was that Lex had made sure she had no idea.

One Week Earlier

Lex had called Lionel to his office early in the morning and was getting irritated when he still hadn't shown up. He had waited a week after the newly married couple was back from their honeymoon. But he couldn't wait any longer.

Lionel finally walked into Lex's office at half past one. Well, sauntered in would be more like it.

"Nice day."

"Cut the bull shit Dad, you're late." Lex scowled darkly. He put the papers he had been working on down and looked his father in the eye.

"You know how bad the traffic is here in Metropolis, Lex." Lionel countered smoothly.

Lex snorted but decided to ignore it. "Well now that you're here, we have business to discuss."

He waited for Lionel to say something, and when nothing was forthcoming, he went on.

"As you know, the presidential election is coming up shortly." Lionel nodded his understanding and Lex continued. "I'm going to be running for the presidency, and although I'm fairly certain that I'll win, it would nonetheless be helpful if you would endorse me."

Lionel's eyes widened. "I will do no such thing. The thought of you in office as president is appalling."

"I thought you would say that. So I've come up with an incentive."

"I will not help you Lex." Lionel spoke quietly.

Lex just shrugged, enjoying the fact that he held all the cards now.

"You will if you want to see Martha ever again."

The air turned hostile as they stared at each other.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. In fact, I would love to take her from you. So it's either help me or lose Martha."

Lex could see the struggle in his father's eyes. Of course there was no way that Lionel would give Martha up. But it was still fun watching the all powerful Lionel Luthor squirm.

"How do I know that if I do go along with this, you won't renege and take her anyway after the election?" Lionel asked shrewdly.

"You don't, and I'm not making any promises. However, this way you're assured of at least a few more months with your blushing bride. Either way, it doesn't work in your favor."

Lionel heaved a sigh and his shoulders slumped so slightly that Lex almost didn't notice.

"What do you want me to do?"

Lex practically thumped his father on the shoulder in excitement. Who knew it was so easy to manipulate Lionel?

"Well before we get into the details, there is one more thing. You will not tell anyone of this conversation or you will lose everything that you even remotely care for." Lex warned.

Lionel could tell that his son was serious. The thought of helping him take office was appalling and he knew that Martha would never forgive him. But what choice did he have?

2012

Metropolis – Luthor Mansion Kitchen

Lex watched his father and Martha intently. If his father breathed one word about his threat to use Martha to gain the presidency, his retaliation would be swift and merciless. But Lionel said nothing, explained nothing, and Martha's face flushed in anger.

"Fine." She spoke with deadly quiet, and all who were present knew that it was far from fine.

Lionel tried to place a kiss on her lips but she moved her head to the side and so his lips brushed against her cheek instead. Her anger was palpable, but it was her disappointment that stung. There were many times over the past week that he was tempted to tell her everything, but the thought of losing her was too much.

She couldn't believe that he would ally himself with Lex. And to help him with the election to become president no less! She felt betrayed, and more importantly, she felt alone. Again.

"I'll see you later tonight for dinner." Lionel tried to sound pleasant but it was wasted on her.

Martha nodded stiffly and crossed her arms in a dismissive manner. It caused her breasts to rise up and form an alluring sight from Lex's view point.

He smiled at the thought of having her as soon as he was the president. And that's exactly what he was going to do. He wasn't bluffing when he had told his father that he had made no promises. He fully intended to get rid of Lionel as soon as he was done serving his purpose. That left Martha alone and unprotected. He gave her one more lingering look before he walked out of the kitchen behind his father. And just before he had cleared the doorway, he swore that he heard her softly weeping.

And he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

2014

Smallville – Luthor Mansion

The wind howled loudly outside the windows, but Martha could barely hear anything other than her heart beating painfully against her chest. The only thought that she had was to get away.

She had been sitting in her room, quietly removing her makeup, when she suddenly felt a draft. She looked up into her vanity mirror and saw Lex hovering in the doorway. A chill had swept through her and not because of the cold air. He had such a look of malice on his face, one that haunted her at night. Her heart began to pound painfully and her hands grabbed the ledge of her vanity, desperately trying to find some stability.

_Oh God, not yet. Please not yet_. _It's too soon; it's only been a week._ She pleaded silently.

Both of them stared at one another for a moment before Martha gathered her strength and stood up to face him. As soon as she did he pushed himself away from the doorframe he had been lounging against and took several steps toward her. She refused to shiver in fear, so she kept her eyes even with his, as frightening as they were. They were so intense and completely cold at the same time.

"Martha." He acknowledged.

"Lex."

"How was your day?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It was fine. How about your's?"

How she loved to toy with him. Such a dangerous game, and one she just couldn't resist. He had now come to stand rather close to her and he started to circle her in a predatory way. He leaned in close to her ear from behind and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Could have been better." He purred in response.

This time she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body. Without warning, her fight or flight instinct kicked in and she tried to bolt away. He caught her arm in a vice like grip quickly, as if he knew that she would try to get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Lex, please just let me go."

Was that her voice so desperate and scared? It was sickening.

Lex, on the other hand, reveled in it. This had been a long time coming, and he was going to enjoy every moment.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked in a calm voice. Her struggles intensified along with her fear, to the point where he could almost taste it in the air. God it was so sweet. How could he have gone so long without it?

Oh yeah, his father had been in the way. Fortunately, that had been taken care of.

* * *

Three Weeks Earlier

Her mind still had trouble wrapping around the fact that he was gone. He was gone and she was left behind, as vulnerable as before. Although in all likelihood she was even more vulnerable than before.

A camera flashed and she was brought back to the present. She looked down at the dark mahogany casket and fought to stop a tear from escaping her eye. She wouldn't give the press any more reason to pity her. Everyone either knew or had suspicions about Lex's intentions towards her. But no one dared to say or do anything because Lex controlled everything. He saw everything and he heard everything. Nothing happened without him knowing about it.

She was utterly helpless in her situation.

"Mrs. Luthor, a word please." A reporter demanded close to her.

"Mrs. Luthor has nothing to say." Lex responded for her. He had come to stand next to her and she hadn't even noticed.

The reporter shot back with another question and Lex nodded his head at one of his security guards. The reporter was physically removed, Martha didn't want to even think about what would happen to him, and Lex turned to her.

"I can answer for myself." Martha pointed out.

"I know you can." He stepped closer. "But we wouldn't want you saying anything that could be misconstrued now would we?"

"Of course not Lex. _We_ wouldn't want to." Martha answered, her voice steely with anger.

Lex grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. She blinked in surprise but recovered quickly.

His mouth hovered near her ear and he whispered softly, "We're all that's left."

Before she could respond cameras started to really flash. They were eating up the show of affection that President Luthor was showing for his stepmother. She let him hold her in what appeared to be a comforting embrace. It was far from comfortable for her, but she was just too tired to fight against him.

After an appropriate amount of time he released her and flashed the cameras a sad smile.

"Thank you all for being here, but now we would like to retire for the day."

It was amazing how fast reporters could scatter once a dictator placed an order. Soon they were the only ones left. Martha walked away towards the limo that was waiting to take her back home.

_Hah, home._ She thought wryly. Like she had a home left. All she had was a house – a mansion. His mansion. The one that he had forced her and Lionel to move into a few months earlier.

Lionel and Martha had been married for several months before Lex had started to campaign heavily for the presidency. From there everything had spiraled out of control. Lionel began to spend more and more time with Lex on the strategies for the campaign, while Martha was left to wonder why Lionel was going along with it. Finally the election had come and to no one's surprise, Lex won by a landslide. Oh he had everyone fooled into thinking that he was the "man of the future". Martha had tried her best to convince people otherwise, but Lionel had urged her to not interfere. Reluctantly she agreed and would forever regret it.

The day after the inauguration, Lionel had a major stroke which left him paralyzed on the left side of his body. Martha knew it was Lex's doing, but could do nothing. Lex in turn had suggested that they live at his mansion in Smallville. Not wanting to incur anymore of his wrath, they moved in. It was at this point that Lex really started to show his true colors. His advances became bolder while his influence as president started to take alarming heights. Too late people realized the mistake of electing Lex Luthor as president.

To add on top of his already strong grip, Lex had completed Project Aries. His army of super soldiers was unbeatable. And worse, they were under his complete control. Martha herself was assigned two full time soldiers to watch over her, and no doubt report everything she did back to Lex. Of course, she did nothing but take care of Lionel. Something that never failed to infuriate Lex. He had repeatedly tried to hire a nurse but she had steadfastly refused. She wouldn't trust Lionel's care with anyone, and so Lex had stopped asking.

About six months after his stroke, Lionel's mind then started to slip. Martha knew that Lex was somehow drugging him to make it appear as though he were losing his mind, but couldn't prove it. Besides, who would dare do anything to help?

So, Lionel had steadily gone downhill. They had been married almost two years when Lionel suffered a fatal stroke. She knew that it was going to happen, but could never have been prepared for it. Lex took over the funeral arrangements, practically forbidding her the chance to say a proper farewell to her late husband. Her second late husband.

"Martha."

She turned to face Lex, her hand still grabbing the limo's door handle.

"I won't be able to ride with you, I have business to attend to."

Not having the energy to reply verbally, she nodded in response. His face grew taut in anger and he made his way over to her. Having stepped close to her, he leaned in.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to make time for you soon."

* * *

Present

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Because I know no matter what you want to think or believe, you're not a rapist." Martha answered in a shaky voice, her struggles dying somewhat.

Lex sighed heavily and she thought that she was safe. However, her blood ran cold at his next words.

"That proves how little you know me."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. This is a short chapter. But I felt it was the right place to leave off so that the next chapter would be better! Hopefully I'll have that up in no time. Thanks again to all my reviewers. You really keep me going!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, here's the darkest chapter of them all and I'm sorry that it took longer than I thought!**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape. You've been warned.**

* * *

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me_

* * *

"That proves how little you know me." 

Martha ripped her arm out of his grasp and took slow steps away from him. She knew that if he had not wanted her to get away than she would have had no chance. He enjoyed playing with her. He also knew that she had nowhere to run to.

He seemed to read her thoughts as a moment later a smile spread on his face.

"What are you going to do Martha? Keep running?"

"If I have to."

"We both know that it would be useless. I'll find you wherever you go. You may as well accept it and try to find some pleasure out of it."

She felt like a skittish doe. If he moved one muscle she would bolt for the open door behind her. She knew it was pointless but she couldn't give up without some sort of fight. No matter how useless.

No sooner had she finished the thought that Lex made to move. She made a mad dash for the door but he was right behind her. He managed to jump ahead of her to block her way and she ran full into him, her breasts crushing against his hard chest. One of his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her securely to him while his free hand shut the door.

She pushed herself away from him, surprised that he let her go. He locked the door and the click seemed to resound throughout the room. His sigh followed and he shook his head.

"What did I just say?"

"This is rape." She shot back.

"Not if you come willingly."

"Never. I will never stop fighting you Lex."

"Have it your way. But you should know if you had just agreed it would have been better for you." With that he started to walk over to her. His manner was nonchalant and it disturbed her that he could do this with such a carefree attitude.

* * *

_You belong to me my snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run _

_So let's just get it over_

* * *

Should he wait and see if she could be persuaded or should he just take his pleasure now? He had already waited so long and didn't know if he could actually stop himself. He saw her standing there with her eyes wide in fear, her body shaking ever so slightly, and desire hit him full on.

It only heightened as he reached her and she still showed no signs of breaking down. She was a fighter, a survivor, and most of all, she was his now. That revelation made up his mind. He would have her and there was nothing stopping him. Not even her protestations.

His hand reached out and grabbed her chin, a little more roughly than he had intended. Her hands threw it off in disgust. He in turn grabbed a fistful of her hair at the base of her neck and forced her head to tilt back.

He started to place kisses along her jaw and neck. He had vivid memories of the engagement party when he had kissed her much the same way. Only this time he would get what he wanted without any interference from anyone.

Lex groaned as his hands found her breasts. As his hand dipped beneath her shirt and fully cupped one, his mouth found hers in a possessive kiss.

* * *

_Wake up in a dream_

_Frozen fear_

_All your hands on me_

_I can't scream_

* * *

Martha felt as though she were living in a nightmare; a nightmare that she would never wake up from. His hands seemed to be everywhere and soon she stood without a shirt on, only clad in a bra and pants. Next to come off were her pants, and then his hands found their way to the waist of her panties and were just lowering them when Martha let out a loud gasp. 

She tried to step back but his arm circled her waist. He pulled her full against him.

His eyes were clouded with lust and desire. The last time she saw that had been in Lionel's eyes, and that thought made what was happening that much worse.

"Lex, please stop." Her voice was hoarse and she nervously wet her lips.

His eyes followed the path her tongue took on her lips and he kissed her brutally. Breaking away suddenly he resumed taking her panties off. As soon as they hit the floor, his hands began to stroke her back excitedly. She felt her bra being unhooked and then his hands sliding the straps off of her shoulders. She watched as if in a fog as it hit the floor, landing on top of her discarded panties.

She could feel his erection pressing on her stomach, and began to panic. She had dreaded this since the first time that he had appeared in her kitchen, and that dread had escalated into fear. He invaded her dreams, turning them into nightmares. She couldn't get through a night without having him on her mind and the thought of what he was going to do would keep her from sleeping at times.

His breathing turned heavy and he began to lead her backwards, toward the bed. She realized his intention and dug her heels into the expensive rug beneath her. She didn't know why she was stalling what was about to happen, because it would happen no matter what she did.

* * *

_You belong to me my snow white queen_

_There's nowhere to run_

_So let's just get it over_

* * *

Lex felt her trying to resist, but he was completely swept up in what he was doing, or would be doing. Getting tired of her useless protestations, he bent and picked her up behind the knees and carried her to the bed. He practically threw her down onto the mattress and was rewarded with the sight of her sprawled out naked for a brief moment before she scrambled to the other side. He quickly raced to the other end and caught her arms in a grip that would surely leave bruises. 

"Martha, you have to stop this. It's useless."

* * *

_I'm losing my mind when you just stand there_

_And stare as my world divides_

* * *

Her heart was beating so painfully that she feared it would burst. There was no way out and she knew it. But the worst part of all of this was the way he stared at her; like he was devouring her with his eyes. She could have handled it if he had gone about this coldly and without emotion but he was enjoying this way too much. At that moment she regretted the way that she had toned her body because his appreciation was clearly evident in the way his eyes looked over every inch of her slowly, pure lust in his eyes. 

That lust mixed with the brutal possession his hands were displaying sent her hand flying suddenly toward his face. He caught it just before it would have landed hard on his right cheek. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

She saw the look in his eyes and couldn't stop the scream that tore from her throat.

* * *

_Don't scream anymore my love_

'_Cause all I want is you_

* * *

Lex hissed as Martha screamed. His hand held onto hers more brutally and then without thinking his other hand sliced through the air and slapped her hard across the face. Her scream died instantly and a heavy silence fell. 

"Why did you make me do it?" Lex questioned softly. He didn't want to hurt her and regretted it because her face would show a bruise and that was one thing that he didn't want. What he did want was for her to cooperate. He watched as she turned her face to him and the look of fear in her eyes had been replaced by acceptance.

Good.

"Lex, before you go through with this, I want you to know something. You will only have my body, and that's all you'll ever get."

Choosing to ignore the slight sting her words had caused, Lex leaned in and kissed her. This time she didn't resist, nor did she respond. She simply let him have his way. And if she thought that her attitude would deter him, she was sorely mistaken.

He leaned onto the bed and placed his hands on either side of her waist. He could feel her warmth even without touching her and his erection became almost painful. He needed to be in her now and all other thoughts disappeared.

Martha saw his control slipping and braced herself for what was to come. She watched in slow motion as his hands went to unfasten his belt, then unzip his pants only to have them thrown to the floor in abandonment. His boxers came off next and she almost cried out at the sight of his arousal. Her resolve to not let him get to her emotionally was deserting her quickly. How could she not be affected by what he was doing?

He snaked his body along the entire length of hers, enjoying the feel of her skin on his. His face came within inches of hers and he looked down into her eyes.

"I'll be gentle. Now open your legs." He demanded harshly.

She just stared at him and refused to move. If he were going to rape her then he would have to do it without her help. She could see that her refusal had angered him, but couldn't dredge up any kind of reaction. How much worse could it get?

Between feelings of anger, frustration, and the desire that was consuming him, Lex was dangerously close to going over the edge.

"Do it!"

"No!" She cried.

"Fine, I will."

His arms forced her legs apart and he positioned himself at her entrance. He drove into her with one brutal thrust. She gasped in pain, revulsion, and overall disbelief.

Before she could adjust to the feel of him inside of her, he pulled out and slammed back into her. The world went dull and she felt nothing. She had disassociated herself and thanked God that she was given that gift. It was like she was watching herself from above; Lex thrusting in and out in fierce abandon. He had lost all control and was only focused on his own pleasure.

Lex somehow sensed that she was completely detached, even in the midst of his own passion. He stopped, still inside of her, and stared into her eyes. They were unfocused, and he was angered. He wanted her to respond in some way, and it didn't matter how she did, as long as she wasn't lying there unresponsive the entire time. A thought crossed his mind and he didn't know if he should say what he had in mind, or if it would be going too far. But goddammit, she was just laying there not even feeling anything. And the blood pumping through him was too heated to stop now, and he wanted to finish with some kind of response from her.

"Mmm, so tight. Good thing you've never had any children that would have stretched you."

Martha's eyes snapped to Lex's face and widened in shock, pain, and repulsion. Suddenly she could feel everything and the fact that he was still hot inside of her made her want to throw up. She started to buck under him, trying in vain to get him off of her.

That was all Lex needed and he began his brutal assault once more. Her struggles helped to intensify the sensations racing through him and his thrusts became more powerful as he began to feel his body tightening. His release hit him so hard that he growled loudly and landed on top of Martha, completely sated.

They lay that way for a long moment before Lex lifted his head where it had landed between her breasts. He found her lips in a lazy kiss where he could taste salt and realized that silent tears were falling from her eyes. He felt himself starting to get aroused again already.

He almost whispered that he was sorry, but that would have been a lie. He wasn't sorry and he most certainly would do it again. So what was the point of saying anything?

She avoided his eyes as best she could, but when his hand dipped down and began to stroke her inner thigh she pushed him off of her body. He flipped onto his back and lay there with a satisfied grin, completely naked and comfortable with himself.

Martha got up off the bed on shaky legs and wrapped a sheet around herself. She stumbled toward the bathroom and barely closed the door before she crumpled to the floor in a heap of misery, her back resting against the door. She reached for the towel hanging on the rack and stuffed it in her mouth, muffling the sobs that racked her body.

A soft knock sounded on the door she was resting against. Her sobs subsided while her heart began to pound.

"Martha."

It was Lex and she knew that he was going to come into the bathroom. She quickly locked the door and scrambled to the other end of the room. The door handle began to rattle, gentle at first, but then it became more violent.

"Martha! Open the door now." Lex demanded and she started to shake. "If you don't open the door now, I'll make sure that the next time I take you it won't be nearly as gentle."

Martha knew that he was telling the truth, and that he would probably follow through with his threat. So she got up as quickly as she could and walked toward the door, fear gripping her within its icy grasp. The hand holding the sheet was white and clammy, and her chest was heaving with each frightened breath she took.

"Now Martha." Lex barked from the other side. She really didn't want to open it and let him in, but she didn't want to face the consequences of what he would most certainly do to her if she failed to obey him.

With trembling fingers she unlocked the door and was nearly knocked over when Lex barged in. His face was set in angry lines, but when he saw her he calmed down. She backed away slowly, willing in vain that the ground open up and swallow her.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." Lex whispered. "I would never hurt you intentionally."

"What do you think you just did to me?" Martha shot back, her voice hoarse.

"If you would just cooperate, it wouldn't have to be so painful. For both of us." He added as he tried to get closer to her. She backed up and hit the counter behind her.

She barked out a dry laugh. "_You_ were in pain?"

He sighed. "Believe it or not, I didn't want it to happen like that. It was supposed to be better, I guess I just…"

"Lost control." Martha finished.

He looked at her with hooded eyes. "Yes. You always seem to have that effect on me."

"Too bad."

He turned his back to her and ran a hand across his bald head. She noticed then that he was still naked. In all the melee earlier she hadn't noticed, but now she did and was thrown by it.

"I could easily take you again right now. But I'm just going to leave before I can't stop myself." He turned around and her eyes took in his erection with apprehension.

She didn't know what to say so she remained silent. His eyes bore into hers and she shuddered slightly. He turned suddenly and walked through the door and was gone. She waited with bated breath for him to come back in, to tell her that he was only fooling her. But a moment later she could hear her bedroom door opening and closing. The breath she had been holding was let go and her heart began to calm somewhat. She placed her hands on the edge of the counter and hung her head. She lifted it to look in the mirror and was shocked by how empty her eyes were.

_No, I won't let him get to me._ She thought fiercely. He would not have the satisfaction of breaking her down. She would fight him with everything she had and would never succumb to the darkness that was pushing in on her. She watched in the mirror as her eyes took on a steely determination. He might have control over her body, but he didn't have control of her spirit.

No, she wouldn't let Lex win.

* * *

Clark opened his eyes for the first time in seven years and drank in the bright warm rays.

"Time to go home."

**

* * *

**

**Lyrics by:**

**Evanescence – "Snow White Queen"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the great reviews and hopefully I did a decent job of describing Clark's reaction. Enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP! Now cut to scene...**

* * *

Clark hovered above the ice fortress listening to the sounds of the world. He breathed deeply of the air, letting it fill him. He had missed it, the unique smell of earth. By the setting of the sun he knew that it was late morning.

His training had honed his powers to the point where he could use his hearing to focus in on any sound he chose to listen to. Right now he heard only overall sounds and voices, but he closed his eyes and focused his hearing to listen for the people closest to him.

First he focused on hearing his mom's voice. Not hearing anything, he decided he would listen for Chloe's. He smiled when he heard her talking a mile a minute, giving orders of some sort. Then he listened for Lois' and found that she was also giving orders, and wondered if they were working together. He had missed out on a lot, but was certain that he would catch up quickly. How much could have happened?

Deciding that he would find out what his mother was up to later, he flew off to find Chloe and Lois. The two of them would know what his mom was doing. He found that they were in a town just outside of Metropolis and once again he was confused as to why they weren't living in the city. Along the way, he listened in on other people's conversations hoping to catch a glimpse of the state of the world.

Apparently the world had changed a great deal. He almost dropped to the ground in shock when he heard people referring to the president; President Luthor. His hands clenched and he listened for Lex's voice. He didn't particularly want to hear it, but he needed to know what was going on. Lex was one of the main reasons why he had left to finish his training.

He stopped mid-flight when he heard Lex's voice.

"Good to see you up and about. You look beautiful. Last night's activities must have had a good effect on you."

Clark had no idea what was going on, but could still detect the hesitancy of whomever Lex was speaking to. He listened more intently, hoping to identify the mystery woman. Instead, Lex spoke again after receiving no response.

"I tried to warn you that if you cooperated it would have been better for you." A sigh followed and Lex continued. "There was no reason why you had to be so resistant."

Clark felt bad for the woman whom Lex was speaking to. He would deal with Lex and the woman later, but for now he needed to find Chloe, because she could no doubt tell him where his mom was.

This time he did drop to the ground in complete shock when he heard his mom's voice respond to Lex.

"And I've told you that I will never stop fighting."

The blood pounded in his head and his fists dug into the ground. What was his mom doing with Lex? Then the full impact of their conversation hit him and he saw red. His blood began to boil in fury the likes of which he hadn't felt since he had learned that Lionel had indirectly caused his dad's heart attack. But this was a different kind of fury. A fury that concerned his mother. A fury that he feared would turn lethal. He hit the nearest tree and it shattered in half, the top of it falling mere inches away from him.

Taking deep breaths of air he listened once more. He must have missed something because his mother was now speaking heatedly. Somewhere beneath all of the anger he felt a swell of pride at how strong his mother was and the fact that she stood up to Lex.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can."

Lex's simple response sent Clark's blood to boil again. How dare he speak to her like that? He heard her slap him. Rustle of clothing followed and he heard Lex's labored breathing and his mom's gasp of pain.

It was time to stop this. He flew off so fast that the ground beneath him shook and the trees swayed in his wake. On the way he listened to them and pondered how he would show up to save her without some sort of disguise. He didn't want to reveal himself to Lex but he would if it meant saving his mom.

"Why must you make it so difficult Martha?"

"Because I can."

Again he felt pride in the way that she was handling herself.

Lex laughed and Clark sped faster. That couldn't be good if Lex was laughing.

"You think that you're so smart and brave. You seem to forget that I hold all the cards now, and you don't have anything."

"I have my sanity, something that you let go long ago."

Clark heard Lex heave an angry breath. "Since I've lost all sanity, let's say we repeat last night. Right here and now."

"I'll scream. I swear I will."

Clark reached the mansion in Smallville and landed on the terrace outside the room where Lex and his mom were. He silently opened the door and surveyed the scene before him. His mom was pressed against a side table, one of Lex's hands on her waist while the other was traveling up to rest on her breast. His anger intensified to a dangerous point.

"It's been three months, Martha, and you still insist on fighting. No one will stop me and no one is going to save you." Lex said.

"I will."

Both whipped around to face the sound of Clark's angry voice. Martha's eyes widened in disbelief and then filled with tears. Her knees began to shake and she was afraid that she would faint.

Lex's mind immediately began to work, and his hands slowly left Martha's body. He turned to face his intruder as if Clark hadn't been gone for the past seven years.

"Clark." Lex greeted.

Clark walked straight past him and embraced his mom. She clung to him tightly and he could feel her body shaking. They embraced for a long moment and Clark finally let her go. He looked into her eyes and was overcome with emotion. It all dissipated when Lex spoke.

"Good to see you."

Clark whirled around and grabbed Lex by the throat and hoisted him in the air, his feet dangling a foot above the ground. One quick twist of his wrist and the world would be a better place, for his mom and everyone else. But his mom's gentle voice stopped him.

"Clark put him down." She said quietly. She had also thought the same thing as Clark, but knew that it wasn't the right thing to do.

Clark set Lex back on the ground and turned to face his mom while Lex massaged his throat.

"Thank you Martha." Lex said, his voice a little scratchy.

Martha turned a scathing look on Lex. "I didn't do it for you. I don't want Clark to have your blood on his hands."

"How touching." Lex responded dryly. He walked over to a side table and poured himself a hefty swallow of cognac. He downed it and hissed at the pain it caused on his bruised throat.

Clark watched him carefully, never taking his eyes off of him. Even so he could feel his mom's presence behind him. They both seemed to be waiting on what Lex would do next.

"So Clark, how've you been?" Lex asked and it was meant to sting.

Clark chose to ignore it. "Let's get one thing straight Lex. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to exchange pointless pleasantries, and I certainly don't want you anywhere near my mother."

"That's up for debate." Lex responded arrogantly. "You see, she belongs to me now Clark. You left her for seven years and I simply picked up where you left off, gladly of course. Only we share a few more benefits than mother and son would."

Clark's jaw and fists clenched in white hot anger but Martha laid a hand on his flexed bicep. He looked down into her eyes and she shook her head. She then turned to face Lex.

"I never belonged to you Lex."

Suddenly Lex's face turned savage and he threw the glass in his hand. It hit the wall and shattered and Martha watched detachedly as the shards hit the floor in a sparkling spray. Clark was here and Lex couldn't touch her anymore. Then she remembered the fact that Lex had his own army of super soldiers who could possibly do serious damage to Clark.

Lex was breathing raggedly and Clark stood with his hands crossed across his chest.

_I need to get him out of here._ Martha thought desperately. There was no telling how far Lex would go to stop Clark and keep her here with him.

"Clark," she whispered softly, so softly that only Clark's super hearing could pick it up. "You need to leave now. I'll explain everything later, but now you need to get out."

Clark turned to look at her, surprise written across his face. Lex watched the two and knew that something was going on. He pressed the panic button that was in his pocket, something which he carried on his person at all times.

Clark heard the alarms with his hearing and turned to give Lex a look that could have killed, literally. But like his mom had said, there was nothing good about having blood on your hands. No matter how guilty that blood was.

"Clark go!" Martha said and tried in vain to push her son out the window where he could fly to safety. She wasn't completely sure that he could fly yet, but by the way that he had entered the locked room by way of the third floor terrace gave her a pretty good idea.

But Clark just stood there, torn as to what he should do. The logical thing to do would be to take his mom's advice and leave quickly. But another part of him made him immobile, not letting him leave her. So he opted to stay and stand his ground against anything that Lex would throw his way. He heard his mom groan in frustration and maybe a hint of fear. Whatever Lex had in store certainly made her worry, and he braced himself.

The door crashed open, he turned, and to his surprise no one stood there. Then he remembered the super soldiers that Lex had been working to create. His hearing once again went on and he listened for heartbeats and found two of them. At least now he knew how many he was up against.

He barely noticed Lex walk forward with renewed confidence and grab Martha's arm. She tried to get away but he only tightened his grip, making it impossible for her to break free.

"Let her go Lex."

"Poor Clark, still not able to understand that she belongs to me." Lex said. "If you agree to leave now I won't let them kill you."

Clark flexed his muscles in response. Lex nodded his head almost imperceptibly and the two soldiers rushed toward Clark.

"No!" Martha screamed but was dragged away by Lex. She watched in amazement as Clark fought the two invisible soldiers with surprising efficiency. After a moment the soldiers became visible and Clark really let loose. He had always been a decent fighter, but now his movements were more controlled, more precise. It was mesmerizing to watch how graceful he moved, but soon the three were moving much too fast to even follow.

Both Lex and Martha held their breath as they waited to see the outcome. She let out a small yelp when one of the soldiers went crashing into the wall five feet from her. He was twitching and there was a trail of blood flowing from his open mouth. Then the twitching stopped and his eyes went dead and Martha looked away. She found Lex watching the soldier as well, then he turned his eyes on her and she took a step back.

A loud crash brought their gazes back to the fight still raging on. The speed of the fight had slowed to the point where it was now barely discernible which blur of color belonged to which fighter.

It stopped suddenly and there was Clark with his arm around the soldier's neck, holding him down in a kneeling position. Clark looked like he had barely broken a sweat, but his eyes promised death.

"I don't want to kill him Lex, but if you don't call him off I'll snap his neck."

Lex didn't respond and Clark made a vicious quick twist of his arm and the soldier fell limply to the ground. Martha fought tears of anger as she thought of how Lex had turned her son into a murderer. Lex stood with his mouth set in a grim line and both he and Clark stared at one another.

"I was going to be lenient on you for Martha's sake, but now there will be no mercy. I'll find you and kill-." Lex was broken off as a vase was shattered across his head. He crumpled to the floor and it revealed Martha standing over him holding the still intact bottom of the broken vase. Clark raised his eyebrows and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"I've been wanting to do that for years. Oddly dissatisfying."

"Mom, I need to get you out of here."

"I don't know honey." His heart clenched when she had said 'honey'. "Lex is going to be extraordinarily angry about this, but if I'm gone when he wakes up he'll be even angrier."

"I don't care what he feels. What I do care about is getting you out of here."

She nodded with a mixture of sadness and euphoria. Clark was back and she felt safe, wasn't that all that mattered? And she knew the answer was no. Of course there were other things that mattered, like all the other people in the world who would suffer Lex's wrath once he found her gone. But looking into her son's eyes drove all morbid thoughts away and she stepped forward and was embraced in his arms. Safe and strong arms that, somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, had secretly doubted she would ever feel again.


	10. Chapter 10

The first report of the bombings came as no particular shock to Martha. Clark was shocked, and not surprisingly was angered by it. Well, furious would be a better way to describe how Clark had reacted.

It had been three months since Clark had come back only to find a different world courtesy of Lex. Since that time, Clark had worked relentlessly to try and rebuild the world he once knew and give the people in it some sense of security and hope. And he had done a damn good job; people had instantly taken to him and put all of their faith in him. But along with the people's building trust there also came a price.

Lex had resorted to drastic measures to thwart Clark's efforts. About a week after Clark had rescued Martha, he had sent his troops to raid any town or city that he suspected they would be in. They had strict orders to search for any sign of Martha and Clark, and to destroy anything and anyone in their way. But after finding no hint of their whereabouts, he had begun to bomb cities. Either in anger or spite, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she had to do something. Innocent people were dying because Lex was determined to find her.

And she was determined to stop him. The only thing that kept her from that was Clark. He had taken her to his ice fortress, the only place on the face of the earth that Lex still had yet to control. She wasn't even allowed to speak to Chloe or Lois. But when the reports of the bombings came more frequently she knew that she couldn't put it off anymore.

She would go back to Lex.

It was something that she had hoped would never have to be done, but what other choice was there? Clark would leave for days at a time and she would be stuck at the fortress wondering and worrying herself sick over what was going on. She couldn't sit back and watch as Lex destroyed the earth, especially if she could help in some way. So like a lamb to a slaughter she would walk back into the devil's clutches.

The day that she had decided to leave, she waited anxiously for Clark to arrive back. She paced all morning and when he finally showed up she almost lost her resolve. He had smiled crookedly and her heart melted. So with shaking hands she took his and looked up into his eyes and was taken back to the night he had rescued her.

* * *

Clark flew to the only place he could think of as safe, and smiled when the familiar sight of home came into view. The soft yellow of the house, the barns, and the acres and acres of beautiful land sent a jolt of homesickness through him. He slowly landed on the ground and set a steadying hand on his mom's shoulder. It was hard getting used to flying, especially at the speed that he had traveled.

"It's so beautiful." Martha breathed. Clark scrunched his eyes in confusion. Martha caught his look and rushed to explain. "I haven't been home in at least a year. I'd almost forgotten just how wonderful it really is." She turned a smile on her son and he hung his head. She hadn't been there because Lex had forbid her from going. It all came down to control.

"I'm so sorry mom."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She gave him a stern look. "You had to do what was necessary, as did the rest of us." She walked toward the house and Clark followed, not sure of what to say. He didn't know what exactly had happened in the time he was away but was sure that his mom would tell him when she was ready. Until then he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

They stood at the door and were not surprised when the handle wouldn't turn. Both automatically reached for the key that rested in a hidden nook above the doorframe. They laughed at how they had both instinctively reached for it at the same time. It was a sad laugh, but at least they were laughing. Clark reached the key first and then opened the door. He let his mom go ahead of him and watched as she let out a contented sigh.

"It's almost like slipping into a warm bath." Martha commented quietly.

"Or taking the first bite of homemade apple pie." Clark responded.

Martha's laughter rang full. "You always were partial to pie."

"Especially yours." Clark said. They then made their way through the house, walking slowly, letting the feeling envelope them in a comfort that could only be provided by home. Clark took this time to study his mom. She hadn't changed at all, in fact she looked slightly younger than when he had left seven years ago. She was sixty-two years old after all and she looked about forty.

"Clark."

He pulled himself out of his thoughts and followed his mom's voice and found her in the living room. She had taken a seat on the couch and motioned him to sit next to her. He sat down and could barely restrain himself from blurting out all of the questions he had.

"I know that you have a lot of questions and I guess that this is as good a time as any for you to ask them."

Clark thought before he started to speak. "I do have a lot of questions about everything that's happened. But I want to know what is going on between you and Lex."

"Something that should never have happened to begin with." She sighed heavily. "Ok, if you want to know the whole story, I'll have to start at the beginning." She then continued to explain to Clark what had happened, everything from Lex's first visit in the kitchen to the scene that Clark had saved her from. She, of course, left out all the sordid details for obvious reasons. But he was able to fill in the missing spaces on his own.

Clark sat there with his mouth in a grim line and she feared that he would be too angry to think logically. For one horrifying moment she had a vision of him storming back to the Luthor mansion in a rage. Surprisingly he just cleared his throat, preparing to talk.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I've been gone for seven years and left you to fend for yourself." He shook his head at a loss for words about the deep guilt he was feeling. He then hung his head in shame and she took his large hand in her smaller one and squeezed it gently.

"Clark, look at me." Martha demanded gently but firmly. When he did look, her heart melted and tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Clark. You made the right choice in going to finish your training. If you hadn't, those two soldiers would have ripped you apart. I seriously doubt that you would have had a chance against them. But now, because of your training, you have the ability to really make a difference in this world. And trust me, this world needs you Clark, now more than ever."

"That's what scares me. What if I can't? What if I can't make a difference?"

"Nonsense. You're putting too much pressure on yourself. Don't you ever forget that you are never alone. I'll always be here for you, as well as Chloe and Lois. And there are millions of good people in the world Clark, and all of them would do whatever it takes to help you."

Clark looked at her sharply. "What is going on with Chloe and Lois?"

Martha had forgotten for a brief moment that Clark had missed out on the last seven years. She had just slipped into the comfort of home and the fact that she finally had her son back. Smiling sadly she began to tell Clark what had happened to Chloe and Lois.

Chloe had become a star reporter, but during Lex's campaign for the presidency she had quit her job because she couldn't stand how the Daily Planet had catered to his every whim. So she had gone to Martha, who then went to Lionel, and they helped her to set up her own newspaper. She had called it "The Beacon". But soon after Lex was elected, he had outlawed all reading material that was considered slanderous to his name. But Chloe hadn't given up. She took the newspaper underground where it was circulated in secret. People everywhere read it but none would ever admit to it out loud. Only the bravest and foolish would.

Lois had followed her cousin and was working as co-owner and editor. The two of them made for one hell of a team and The Beacon soon became a recognized and, albeit, illegal source of news. But it was so low under the radar that you had to have connections to even get a hold of a copy. Lex had commented once that he knew exactly where the operation was and the reason he allowed it was to keep Martha happy. That and it let the people know just how much power Lex really had. One more way to control people he had said casually.

She knew that he was telling the truth but could do nothing about it. So she had steadily kept transferring money into the account that Chloe and she had set up, one that was supposed to be secret but of course Lex knew about.

"So where are they now?" Clark asked after hearing his mother explain.

"There in a small city right outside of Metropolis." Martha replied. Before she could say any more, Clark's head snapped up. He heard several cars racing down the road and he knew that it must be Lex.

"What is it?"

"Cars. Five by my guess."

"Lex. He knows that this is the first place you would go. We have to get out of here." Martha said hurriedly and stood up. She looked over to Clark and saw the set lines of his face. "Oh no, you're not staying to fight him. We have to go some place else that's safe where we can set up some sort of plan. You can't rush into this without knowing all the details. Besides, I can't face him anymore, not tonight."

Clark nodded and took her by the hand. Together they walked to the front door and stepped out onto the porch, the light breeze sending an unexpected shiver down Martha's spine. She saw a cloud of dust on the road and then saw five cars emerge onto the driveway. She knew without seeing that Lex was in the first one and that he was most likely wearing a dark scowl on his face. She shivered yet again at the thought of what he would do to her if he ever got his hands on her again.

Clark took her by the waist and lifted them gently into the air. He hovered for a moment and she knew that he was taunting Lex. And then suddenly they were shooting off into the bright afternoon sky.

* * *

Martha brought herself back to the present and smiled up at her son. He would undoubtedly be hell bent against her plan, but she had made her choice and he would have to accept it.

"What is it mom?" His voice held concern and she wished that she didn't have to do what she knew she must.

"I'm leaving Clark." She had said without any preamble.

"What?"

She smiled at how cute he looked when he was confused. "I'm going back to Lex. And before you try to talk me out of it, let me explain." She held up her hand and he shut his mouth.

"I'm going back to try and strike a deal with him. If I go back he may stop or at least cut back somewhat on this killing spree he's on. I know it sounds futile, but I have to do something. I'm going crazy here."

"Mom you don't have to sacrifice yourself. Besides, you're already doing so much here. And before you deny it, let me say that you being here helps me. When I come back here I know that you're here, safe and sound, it gives me a piece of security. You also give me hope and that's something that can't be replaced."

Martha fought back the tears. She had to be brave and this was one of the most crucial moments that she had to be.

"Clark, it's not that I want to go back to him. We both know that I can stop some of this by turning myself in. I wish there was another way but there isn't."

"Then we'll find another way. I'm not letting you go."

Martha stepped up to him and embraced him tightly.

"You have to."

* * *

Lex sat brooding in his office, a bottle of expensive cognac in one hand and a half filled tumbler in the other. He stared off into space thinking about what to do next. He had searched everywhere for her and still no sign. Not even the bug he had placed on Chloe's phone had provided any tips. The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

He still couldn't quite believe that Clark was back and that he was making such a stir. And the fact that he had rescued Martha only added to the list of reasons why Lex hated Clark. When he had woken up after that fateful night of Clark's return, with a splitting headache mind you, he had realized that she had knocked him out. Oh she would pay for that once he got his hands on her.

There was a knock on the door and he was startled back to the present. He barked for whomever it was to enter. It was his head of security and he looked excited. Lex didn't even have to ask what he wanted before the man rushed forward to tell him he had a guest.

"I don't allow unannounced guests, you know that." Lex growled.

"I know sir, but you won't believe who it is." Lex raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Then who is it?"

"It's her."

That was all he needed to hear. Normally he would have his guests escorted into his office but this he needed to do himself.

"Where is she?"

"She asked to be taken to her old room."

Lex smirked and started off toward her room. "Why is she here?"

"She wouldn't say anything other than to tell you that she was here."

"That will be all." Lex curtly dismissed the man.

He reached the door to her bedroom and didn't skip a beat as he opened the door. There she was sitting casually in the plush chair near the window. His eyes drank in the sight of her, as she also looked him over.

"Lex."

"Martha." He returned, then walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "I can't say that I'm not surprised, because I am. In fact I'm shocked that you so willingly came back."

"We need to talk." She said as she stood up, automatically smoothing out her skirt.

He followed her movements hungrily and then in a few long strides had her pinned up against the wall.

"We most certainly do," he said before his lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I got a little writer's block but it seems to have worked it's way out of my system. I'm working hard to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed this one! Oh and thank you so so much for the awesome reviews. It always makes me want to keep on writing (hint hint).**


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to talk." Martha said as she stood up, automatically smoothing out her skirt.

Lex followed her movements hungrily and then in a few long strides had her pinned up against the wall.

"We most certainly do," he said before his lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss.

His hands found their way to the buttons on her shirt and began to hurriedly undo them, all the while not taking his mouth off of hers.

"Lex, we really do need to talk." Martha managed to get out between gasps for air. His mouth was now making a trail down her neck and once he had successfully managed to get her shirt off he began to place deep kisses on her collarbone. She pushed against him gently and when he didn't stop she used a little more force. His head snapped up and his eyes were clouded but suddenly they became angry. Martha and Lex looked each other in the eyes as each tried to gauge what the other was thinking.

Lex was thinking about how she had knocked him unconscious. Now he had the opportunity to punish her for that. He knew that she knew what he was thinking when he saw the fear enter her eyes. Her hands shook slightly and her breathing became labored.

"Before you do anything, let me explain why I'm here." Martha said. She put her hands on his shoulders in order to push him back a step but he had other ideas. His hands brushed hers aside and he grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't particularly care about that right now. I'm only concerned about getting you back on that bed where you should have been all along." His breathing had also become heavy and his fingers were digging into her skin. He swung her around with her back to the bed and pushed her roughly down onto the soft mattress. She bounced up and down before he straddled her, using his weight to keep her down.

"Please Lex." She said softly and that caused him to stop his hands from pulling her skirt up and over her hips. He was in such a rush that he didn't care if she was fully naked or not.

"Alright, let's talk." Lex conceded but stayed exactly where he was; straddling her waist.

"Couldn't we sit somewhere more comfortable?" She asked hesitantly.

"I am comfortable."

She sighed and realized that he wouldn't move because of the simple fact that he was enjoying this.

"I came here to strike a deal with you."

"What could you possibly have to offer, besides Clark, which would interest me to 'strike a deal' with you?" Lex asked haughtily.

"Me. I'm offering myself." Martha said.

"That's interesting considering that I already have you. And I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Lex pointed out. He considered the conversation over and so proceeded to hike her skirt up. She stopped him with her hands lying gently on his chest.

"That may be true, but this time I would come willingly."

Lex squinted his eyes and thought about what she had said. "That would be quite a pleasant change, but what's the catch? What do I have to do in return for your cooperation?"

"You have to stop the bombings. You have to stop these absurd killing sprees that you're so bent on. If you agree to stop what you're doing I will agree to stay here. And it would be on my own free will. You won't have to worry about me leaving, escaping, or being rescued. As long as you keep up your end of the deal I'll stay here."

It was Lex's turn to sigh. "I don't know about that Martha. What you're proposing may be impossible. You see I love what I do. But on the other hand I love having you here."

Martha waited, not even realizing that she was holding her breath. This was the moment that she had dreaded since deciding to come here. He could say no and then turn around and keep her there anyway, and then all of this would have been for nothing. He stood up and looked down at her. His eyes were hooded and she had no idea what he was thinking.

"I guess I'll have to think about it. But in the meantime…" He let his sentence hang as he bent forward and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

Two Months Later 

Martha ambled around the mansion restlessly. And truth be told, she was also bored. It might seem as though being mistress to the man who ruled the world would be all glitz and glamour, but it wasn't. Especially when he treated you as a prisoner and wouldn't allow you to go anywhere without him, and even more so if you happened to hate him.

Lex had agreed to the deal and the bombings and excessive killings were stopped. Oh there were still plenty of killings but it had been cut back quite a bit. Lex was also happier than his staff had seen him for a long time. Why shouldn't he be? He had the world in the palm of his hand, and he had Martha willing and ready for him when he got home. The only kink in his well laid out plan was Clark. Her wonderful son was wrestling to get the world out of Lex's clutches and give it back to the people.

Thinking of Clark, Martha made a mental note to send him a letter, well actually an update. They had made their own pact that if she was to stay with Lex that she send Clark regular letters to let him know how she was getting on. That way he wouldn't barge in and steal her away again. Lex had grudgingly agreed to the letters because he didn't want to lose her again; he knew that Clark could rescue her anytime he wanted to.

She walked toward one of the smaller offices, intent on writing her weekly letter. She opened the door and stepped into the room and flipped on the lights. She sighed when she realized just how lonely she was yet again. It seemed as though the only people she talked to was Lex, Clark and various staff members. And she hadn't actually spoken to Clark face to face since she had come back to Lex.

Pulling out a piece of expensive paper and an equally expensive pen, she began her letter. She always kept out the fact that she was miserable. It wouldn't do to make him worry needlessly. He had bigger concerns to deal with than to worry about her. Without warning tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Lately she had been emotional and her moods would swing back and forth. The worst part was that she had no idea why. It wasn't as though she were under anymore stress than she had been for the past seven years. In all honesty she should feel happier now than ever because Clark was back. But no, her emotions were all over and she couldn't keep them under control. Just last night she had started crying without warning. Lex had been taken aback by it and she had felt slightly embarrassed and that had only made her cry harder. So she had disentangled herself from him and ran to hide in the bathroom.

Her cheeks burned at the memory. Deciding that it was pointless trying to write the letter she walked out of the office and made her way out to the gardens. They were beautiful and this was one of the few places she felt like her old self. And that, at times, felt like something she had left behind.

Again her mind took her back to the memories of the times that Lex had made love to her. When did she start to call it 'making love'? The moment she realized that she enjoyed it, that's when. She knew that it was wrong but couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it. And was it so wrong to let herself enjoy the pleasure that Lex so expertly gave to her? She found herself looking forward to the nights now, instead of dreading them. She still hated him and could barely stand to talk to him. But come night time, or any time that he deemed appropriate for them to have sex, and she was a different person.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She turned to find Lex standing a few feet away. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear him approach.

"You're home early. I thought you'd be gone until late." She commented as she made her way further into the lush garden, hoping in vain that he would just leave her alone.

"I did too." Lex responded and then walked quickly in order to catch up to her. "But I wanted to get home so I could check up on you."

She laughed dryly. "As you can see, I'm still here."

"That's not what I meant. I wanted to make sure that you were alright considering what happened last night. Is there anything you want to tell me?" He halted his steps and she followed suit.

Martha looked him in the eyes, trying to figure out what he meant to gain by that question. Was there anything wrong with her? She didn't think there was, other than her emotions being out of whack. So she just shrugged and said no.

He rubbed his head and she had come to know him well enough to know that it was a sign of frustration.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with you?" He asked again.

"Yes. Do you want something to be wrong with me?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just worried about you." He admitted.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Lex Luthor actually worried about someone. Wow."

"It's not just someone Martha, it's you. And I don't like the fact that you seem so unstable."

"So that's what you're worried about. You think I've gone crazy. Well let me assure you that my mind is perfectly stable." She patted his arm reassuringly and made to step away. He caught her hand gently and stepped up to her.

"I have to confess that that's not the real reason why I'm concerned."

She suddenly got a bad feeling about what he was going to say. However, he just turned and started to leisurely walk forward. She followed hesitantly, unsure of what to say or do in the face of his developing concern for her. Watching him gingerly bring a flower to his nose and breath deeply of its fragrance, Martha couldn't help the anger that rose in her.

"So what is it? Why are you so concerned for me?" Her words came out harsh and accusing. He faced her with a look of surprise.

"Such vehemence over a little affection."

"I'm just confused. One moment your professing the utmost concern for my well being and the next your off smelling flowers as though nothing is bothering you." Martha replied.

"It's nothing to get worked up about. You need to calm down." Lex held up his hands in a soothing gesture.

Martha realized that she had over reacted and she felt a blush creep up her neck and stain her cheeks. She refused to acknowledge it and forced herself to calm down before she made the situation any bigger than it needed to be. Lex was just concerned, so why was she making it such a big deal?

Because Lex Luthor never showed concern for anyone. And the fact that he was showing it now made her wary. Add to that her unpredictable emotions and you got one confused woman.

She stood there with her lip between her teeth, thinking deeply. Lex was watching her intently, thinking about how scary it was that he had such deep feelings for her. He kept telling himself that it was just lust, but now it had turned to something else. He actually cared about her and that's what was so scary about this whole thing. If she ever left him, or was taken from him, he didn't know what he would do. The three months that she had been gone had been the most miserable of his life. He didn't want to even think what it would be like without her.

That's what made what he was planning that much harder.

"Lex I'm going inside, it's getting close to dinner." Martha said, which pulled Lex back to reality.

"I'll join you." He took her arm and the gesture brooked no room for arguments. He knew that she could barely tolerate his presence. But the fact that she was now coming willingly to his bed made up for it. He smiled when he thought of how she was finally starting to enjoy the extra effort he had put into giving her all the pleasure he could. Thinking of that he felt himself hardening and could think of nothing else other than getting her back up to the bedroom. He pulled her into a heated kiss and felt her respond just as passionately as him.

Martha wasn't surprised by his kiss but by her response. Suddenly she felt herself wanting, no _needing_ him. The feeling was so strong and swift that it startled her.

"Let's get out of here and back inside." Lex said as he broke away. He kissed her neck and nibbled gently on her ear lobe. She made a deep moaning noise that only turned him on further.

"Who says we need to be inside?" Martha questioned. Her voice was low and husky and Lex looked at her a little shocked. She smiled seductively and he wasted no time in stripping off his shirt. While he was busily taking his pants off, she was slipping her skirt off and was just starting to unbutton her shirt when his hands viciously ripped it apart instead. The buttons went flying into the grass and Martha briefly wondered if they would ever be found.

Lex's mouth traced kisses along her collar bone and then down to the tops of her breasts. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra and she shrugged out of it, in a hurry to get naked. Immediately he took one of her breasts in his hands and she sighed with pleasure. She reached over to his pants and unzipped them, hands shaking in anticipation. She managed to get his pants and boxers off and then quickly discarded her own panties. He lowered her down to the ground and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

Lex drove into her with one swift thrust and she bucked under him, arching her back in pleasure. He took one of her nipples between his lips and a moan tore from her throat. His pace was slow and sensual at first, but soon he was pumping into her faster and harder, racing toward climax. Martha reached hers first and let out a low scream with Lex following quickly. They lay in a sweaty, exhausted heap of entangled limbs.

Lex could hardly believe the way that he had lost control. Normally he took time and attention to make sure that Martha felt great pleasure, but they were both in such a hurry to get gratification that he had just simply lost control.

This was always the most awkward part for Martha – the aftermath. She didn't ever know what to do or say, if anything at all. So Lex would usually throw his arm over her and fall asleep and she would lie awake and question what she was doing. Sure she had made a deal with Lex, but did she have to enjoy it so much?

Before she got too far into her thoughts, Lex spoke.

"I can't believe that I thought you would lose your sex drive." He mused out loud. As soon as the words were out he realized his mistake.

"What exactly does that mean?" Martha asked with deadly quiet.

Lex knew that his careless musing could seriously jeopardize everything that he had carefully planned out.

"Nothing." He replied lamely. Crushing Martha closer to his body, he hoped that she would let it drop. No such luck. She pushed away from him and scrambled to her feet, reaching over to grab her shirt. Hastily she threw it on and then remembered that the buttons were somewhere in the grass. Getting frustrated, she pinned Lex with her 'I see through you' stares.

"I know you Lex, and you never say 'nothing'. You always spin an elaborate lie, no matter how ridiculous you might happen to sound."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He returned stubbornly.

"You know damn well that I won't let this go. You had better start talking or I'm going to leave."

"No you won't. We have a deal."

"Watch me." Martha shot back and started to walk away with as much dignity as she could considering that she was completely naked except for the buttonless shirt she had on. Lex got up and caught her arm. His lips were compressed in anger which was directed at himself.

"No, I'll tell you." Lex stood there with his hands on her shoulders, waging an inner battle.

Martha raised her eyebrows. "Now or never Lex."

He sighed heavily and opened his mouth to talk but nothing would come out. Clearing his throat he tried again.

"I don't know how to say it so I guess I'd better just come out and say it." He licked his lips nervously, dreading her reaction. "The reason that you feel so emotional lately is due to the fact that I've been using an experimental fertility drug on you."

"Honestly Lex, you could have done better." Martha rolled her eyes, a disbelieving smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw how serious Lex's expression was. "Wait, are you telling the truth?"

"Yes."

The earth seemed to spin and Martha was at a loss for words but caught onto one of her thoughts and spoke it out loud. "But I can't get pregnant, you know that."

"That may have been true years ago, but with today's scientific advances you can conceive. We both know that you've wanted a child of your own for as long as you can remember." Lex responded eagerly.

"I have Clark."

"He's not your own."

"That doesn't matter. I love him as though he was my own."

"He's an alien Martha. Don't you want a normal child? One to raise as our own."

Martha opened her mouth to rebuttal but was caught by what he said.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'our own'?" She saw the look in his eyes and her hand flew to her mouth. "My God, you want me to have your child."

Martha began to shake slightly and Lex tried to pull her into an embrace. She pushed away from him and took several steps back. He watched her go, desperately clinging to the hope that she would agree to doing this.

"So this is the reason why I've been having these horrible mood swings and sex drives." She stated, thinking out loud.

"I'd like to think that I had something to do with that." Lex responded cheekily. She just glared at him.

"I can't even think of how to start naming all the things that are wrong with this." Martha pointed out after a moment of silence. "I guess I could start by asking you why. Why me, and what could possibly drive you to want to have a child with me?"

Lex blurted out his response before he could stop himself.

"Because I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is started and I'm sorry about the delay on this one, I caught some kind of flu bug. I'm better now and back to writing. As always thank you thank you thank you for the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lex blurted out his response before he could stop himself.

"Because I love you."

"Oh that's rich." Martha responded dryly with a hint of laughter ringing in her tone.

"It's true Martha."

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you like I do. You're incapable of loving Lex. And if you did love me, why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"I was afraid you would leave."

"Well your fear was well based." Martha said ominously.

Lex stood there staring at her and felt a chill go up his spine. He was losing her. The thought of life without her was bleak, to say the least, and he knew that he couldn't let that happen. He stood straighter and when he spoke his voice was low and steely.

"You are not leaving. We had a deal."

"Yes we did, and that didn't include a pregnancy. Especially one that's a secret to me." Martha said but then backed away from Lex when he took a menacing step towards her.

"I promise you that the killings before will be nothing compared to what I'll do if you leave." Lex warned. He would do anything to keep her with him.

"Just a moment ago you were telling me that you love me. If you really do love me you won't do this." Martha argued.

It was Lex's turn to laugh harshly. "And you laughed when I confessed my love. Maybe you are right and I'm not capable of love. I guess all that's left is lust." He pressed fully against her scantily clad body.

She stood there letting everything sink in, not fully able to wrap her head around what was happening. It was clear that Lex was determined to go through with this whole pregnancy idea, but was she? Was she ready for the huge consequences of having Lex Luthor's child? She would be stuck to him for the rest of her life. And worse, Clark would then have a half-sibling with Lex – his worst enemy. But did she have a choice? Could she willingly let people die because she wouldn't give Lex what he wanted? There were so many questions, but she knew that in the end it wouldn't matter. Lex would get what he wanted with or without her consent.

"You do realize that this is completely ridiculous." Martha stated suddenly.

Lex peered down to look in her eyes. "Why do you say that?"

She tried to pull away to face him fully but he held her tight against him. Sighing, she continued their conversation. "I'm almost 65 years old, you're my son's nemesis, and…well I can't think of anything else but I'm sure the list could go on and on."

Lex's laughter rumbled in his chest and she could feel it.

"I have no doubt that you will provide me with a list by the end of the day."

"How long?" Martha asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"How long what?"

"How long have you been giving me the drug?"

"About a month now."

"Let me guess. I would have gotten pregnant and you would have claimed it as a miracle."

Lex smirked and even though she couldn't see it, she felt it.

"Something like that."

"I can't believe you can stand there and talk so nonchalantly about this. Having a child is a major responsibility."

"I'm sure we'll do fine." Lex said with complete arrogance.

Martha shuddered.

* * *

One Month Later

Martha was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling feeling completely miserable. Her thoughts never seemed to take a break and she really was tired of thinking. She didn't want to think about anything anymore.

The last month had been hell on her. She now knew why she was having all of the crazy mood swings, but it didn't help the fact that she did have them and had to deal with them the best that she could. Add to that the constant wondering if she was pregnant. She had never worried about it before, but now she had to.

The phone on the night stand next to the bed rang shrilly and it startled her. She put a reassuring hand on her chest to help calm down and then reached to pick up the phone.

"Meet me in my study." Lex ordered shortly. Without waiting for an answer he hung up only to leave Martha wondering what he could possibly want. His tone suggested he wasn't happy and she had no idea why he would sound that way.

Sighing in resignation she rolled out of the bed and began to get dressed. Soon she was on her way to Lex's study, a room she avoided as much as possible. Not only was it the place that Lex conducted most of his unsavory business deals, but it also held memories. Good and bad memories of times long past.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, but instead just let herself in. She found Lex leaning one of his hands against the mantle of the fireplace, staring pensively into the fire.

"We need to talk." Lex said without turning to look at her. She took a seat on one of the leather couches facing him and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I know that this past month has been hard on you, what with the fertility drugs that you've been taking."

Martha smothered the urge to snort. He said it like she had been an active participant with the experimental fertility drugs that he had so deviously pumped into her.

Lex seemed not to notice her reaction as he began talking once again. "So I've decided that you need a vacation." This time he turned to face her.

"Is that your way of informing me that I'm free to go where I like?" Martha inquired, hardly daring to believe that it was true.

"Think of it as a trust exercise. I'm going to allow you two weeks to do what you want, but at the end of that time I expect you back here." Lex offered a stern look and Martha smile brightly. In fact it was the first real smile she'd had since she had left the fortress and come to live with Lex.

Lex's heart pounded when she had smiled so brilliantly.

"When can I leave?" Martha felt like clapping her hands and jumping up and down. She was so excited that she would actually be able to experience the world once again.

"Don't sound too excited." Lex replied sarcastically.

"Lex, I've been cooped up in the mansion for months. It will be nice to get out and interact with people again." Martha said smoothly, not letting his dismal mood ruin her euphoria.

Lex didn't want to let her go on this little hiatus, but he could tell that it was going to be good for her. Besides, how much trouble could she get into?

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the delay. It's just, that since I learned that Annette (Martha) is not coming back to Smallville I've had the blues. Ah well, I don't want to think about it. Thanks again for reviews, and next chapter is already started!**


	13. Chapter 13

The following day Martha stepped out of the mansion and breathed deeply. The next two weeks were going to be fantastic. She then turned her head to look up at the second floor window that Lex was sure to be at, watching her leave. He had been quiet all night, and he had been exceptionally tender when he made love to her as well.

Shaking off her thoughts, she turned to find a cab waiting for her. She had adamantly opposed to Lex giving her his chauffer for the two weeks. She wanted to be as normal as possible, plus she didn't want to draw attention to herself. People might love her son, but they sure as hell didn't like Lex. Well, the common people didn't, the rich and powerful loved Lex. And she, Martha, was stuck in the middle.

Martha climbed into the cab and gave the driver directions to where Chloe ran her underground newspaper. She tried her best to ignore the driver's constant and lingering looks in the rear view mirror.

"Since we are going to be spending the next few hours together, do you mind if I ask you your name?" Martha asked.

The man looked startled, and then stammered out his name. "Ron."

"Nice to meet you Ron, I'm Martha Luthor." Martha replied and gave the man a bright smile. Partly to show him that she wasn't dangerous, and partly because she missed having these simple interactions with people.

"Nice to meet you too." Ron replied quietly and she could tell that he didn't really mean it.

"Don't you know, Ron, that it's impolite to stare at people?" She offered gently. He caught her eye in the rear view mirror and looked away. His cheeks turned red and he licked his lips nervously.

"I'm sorry, Miss, it's just that I'm…um…" He tried to explain but couldn't find the right words.

"Nervous that I'll have you killed if you do something wrong." Martha supplied generously, not without a hint of sarcasm.

He coughed, trying to cover the awkward silence. And that was her first taste of the world's reaction to Lex Luthor's mistress.

She entered what appeared to be a deserted building. As soon as she stepped across the threshold, however, a man came out of the shadows and approached her.

"Are you lost?" He asked politely enough.

"No, I'm here to see Chloe. Please." Martha added as an afterthought.

"Oh, Mrs. Luthor! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you." He apologized.

"It's quite alright."

"Let me just call in and get some verification."

Martha stood, on the brink of hysteria, waiting for the man to let her see Chloe. Now that she was so close, she could barely wait to wrap her arms around Chloe, and hopefully Lois as well.

The man indicated a door that would take her to an elevator. She was to go to the fifth floor where she would be greeted by a security officer who would then escort her to Ms. Sullivan. Martha nodded her understanding, thanked the man, and walked toward the door. A few minutes later she was in the elevator riding it up to finally see the young woman who was always there for her.

The doors opened and she stepped out into chaos. It was a large room stuffed with desks, machinery, and most of all, people. The people were scurrying to and fro and Martha smiled faintly. This was exactly what she had been expecting when she thought of where Chloe was.

"Oh my God!" Someone screamed from across the room. Amazingly everyone stopped and looked to find the source of the scream.

Lois launched herself forward and raced to Martha, throwing her arms tightly around her. Martha returned the hug warmly and then stepped back to get a good look at Lois. She hadn't changed at all, and the spark that had always shone in her eyes was still there.

"You look great Lois." Martha said.

"Well you look fantastic Mrs. Ke-" Lois began but stopped before she blurted out Martha's old last name. Her face took on a grimace and Martha laughed softly.

"Don't worry Lois." She rested her hand on Lois' arm and then peered around the room. "There are far worse things you could have called me."

Everyone was back to work but Martha could still feel occasional glances and lingering looks. She sighed heavily and asked if Chloe was around.

"She's off somewhere." Lois said. At the look of disappointment on Martha's face, she went on. "In the building. She's in the building somewhere."

Martha's face lit up once again. Lois took her hand, talking a mile a minute and led her to Chloe's office. She knocked and Chloe's voice called out for them to enter.

The blonde reporter was busy reading over some reports, but at Lois' rather indelicate cough to get her attention, she raised her head. The smile that spread on her face was infectious and Martha found herself smiling broadly for the second time in one day. It was almost miraculous.

Chloe raced to her and gave her a hug much like Lois did. Martha hugged her back fiercely and then stepped back to get a good look at her.

"How are you? What are you doing here and why?" Chloe demanded happily, stumbling over her words in her excitement. She could hardly believe that Martha was standing right in front of her. She hadn't been seen in public since Lionel's funeral. More than that, Chloe hadn't talked to her since before his death.

"Well that's a story that will take up an afternoon." Martha sighed as she sat in one of the chairs.

"In that case, we should call it a day and head out for lunch." Lois suggested.

Thirty minutes later the three were seated comfortably at a nearby deli, waiting for their soup and sandwiches. They had talked about the newspaper and how well it was doing. The circulation had grown wider; more and more people were starting to trust it over the Daily Planet. Of course, Lex controlled exactly what was printed in the Daily Planet, so The Beacon was the only source of true news.

But as the food arrived they all began to eat and the conversation dwindled to almost nothing. Only when the coffee and tea arrived (Lois was trying to give up coffee), did Martha delve into her story. She told Chloe and Lois only the highlights of what had happed in the last few months. It had been over seven months since she had spoken with Chloe, and even longer with Lois.

They both sat and absorbed everything that she was telling them. Martha had decided that she would only tell the abridged version, preferring to keep the gritty details to herself, at least until she was ready to speak of it out loud. She finished talking and sighed heavily while the two cousins sat in silence.

"Jeez, Mrs. Kent." Lois said, using Martha's old last name again without realizing it.

Chloe, however, remained strangely quiet. It was as though she knew that Martha had kept certain things unsaid. She opened her mouth to talk but was stopped when a man suddenly appeared next to their table. All three women looked up to see who it was. Martha didn't recognize him, but Chloe and Lois seemed to. He was a tall man, with a powerful build, and a mean looking scar above his right eye.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" The man spat, jabbing his finger in Martha's direction.

Martha gave Chloe a quizzical expression and then turned back to face the angry man. "Excuse me?" She asked politely as she could in the face of such contempt.

"You heard me bitch." He took a menacing step toward her.

Chloe and Lois had had enough. They stood up angrily and faced the man.

It was Chloe's voice that rang out loud and clear in the busy deli. Everyone stopped and listened; Chloe was respected for her fair and honest journalism skills, not to mention her judge of character.

"Mrs. Luthor is a very close friend of mine. If anyone has a problem with her, then you have a problem with me."

All eyes were on Chloe, but then drifted to Martha, who had to resist the urge to hang her head in exasperation. Why had Chloe publicly announced her friendship with Lex Luthor's mistress? It could seriously hurt her reputation, and more so the newspaper.

People eventually started to drift back to their normal activities, all but the man who had all but attacked Martha.

"You know I don't have a problem with you Chloe. But come on, you have to see it from our side." He pleaded, his eyes flickering between Chloe and Martha.

"You know what Bruce? If anyone should be seeing from sides it should be you. Do you have any idea what she's been through for you?" Chloe countered swiftly, barely controlled anger lining her voice.

Bruce didn't have an answer for that so he turned around and stalked out of the deli.

"Sorry." Chloe and Lois said in unison.

"I don't blame him." Martha confessed. "All he sees is Lionel Luthor's ex-wife turned step son's whore." Her voice had turned bitter and the two girls' eyes went wide at her crude description. They both began to refute her words at the same time, but Martha stopped them.

"I just wish that there was some way to convince them that I'm more than that. That I'm not anything like Lex."

"There is." Chloe said. "I think it's time we wrote that article."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Sorry sorry sorry that it's taken so long. It's just that I got a puppy recently and she's seemed to have taken up all my free time. Anyhoo, just wanted to explain why it's taken me this long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I think there is." Chloe said. "I think it's time we wrote that article."

Martha sat quietly mulling over what Chloe had suggested. And then with a determined nod she agreed.

"What article?" Lois asked.

"Three years after Clark disappeared, Lex showed up in my kitchen and…things got a little heated. I went to Chloe wanting her to write an article about Lex that would reveal who he really is." Martha started to explain hurriedly.

"But I wouldn't do it." Chloe finished. She saw that Lois was about to say something so rushed on. "It wasn't safe for her at the time. Who knew what Lex was capable of doing? Remember, this was when he was running for governor and would have undoubtedly done anything to win. Which he probably did." She added darkly.

"We know what he's capable of, only now he's pushed me to the edge. I don't care what he does to me. Besides, he won't do anything to me that might jeopardize the b-" Martha cut herself off, blushing slightly at her slip of the tongue. Chloe's head snapped to face Martha, but Lois was too busy staring at the deli entrance.

"We have company." She muttered darkly. Martha could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the ominous tone of Lois' voice.

"Ladies."

Martha's hands started to sweat and she clasped them tightly in her lap. She took a deep breath and turned around to face the man.

"Lex."

"Chloe, Lois." Lex nodded his head at the two reporters who were currently glaring daggers at him.

"Mr. President." Lois said, acid lining her tone.

"Hello Lex." Chloe said with forced politeness. "What a surprise. Although I must say that I thought it would take you at least a few more days to come after her."

Lex's expression darkened and Martha could see him clench his fists. Deciding to intervene before someone got hurt, she stood up and faced him.

"I need to talk to you. Privately."

"We'll go to my limo." Lex grabbed her arm gently and guided her out the door.

"Whew, that was weird." Lois commented to Chloe, who in turn responded quickly.

"No, that's what we like to call paranoia."

* * *

"I thought you said that this was a trust exercise." Martha began softly, her gaze steady on Lex's face. "The way I see it, this little deal goes both ways. You're trusting me to come back in two weeks, and I'm trusting you to leave me alone for two weeks. It's rather simple if you think about it."

The two were seated in the back of Lex's limo. Martha had sat away from Lex, but he had scooted over so that he was close enough for her to smell his aftershave.

"I know, I know. I wish that I didn't have to interrupt your very first day of freedom, but I forgot to tell you something when you left." He explained, but fell quiet and sat staring at her.

"Well? What is it?" Martha asked impatiently.

Before she could guess what he was thinking, Lex had leaned over and kissed her. She sat immobilized for a moment before she pushed him away.

"Martha, I miss you and it's only been one day." Lex said.

"I don't know what to say to that Lex."

"You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me."

"Is that what this is all about? You came here to get a kiss?" Martha asked dryly.

Lex sighed. "No. I came here to give you this." He took out a white paper bag from his briefcase and handed it to her. Martha took it gingerly and gave him a quizzical expression.

"What is it?"

"It's the fertility drugs. You have to keep taking them or we'll have to start all over again." He gave her a stern look. "And I don't think that either of us want to do that."

Martha chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about what he had just said. There was no way she was going to go through what she had been through again. And Lex was certainly not going to let her stop taking the fertility drugs.

"How do I take them?" She asked, resigned to the fact that there was no way around getting pregnant.

"Take one pill every night."

"That's it? I thought it would be more complicated."

* * *

"What did he want?" Lois asked impatiently.

"Oh, he just wanted to check up on me." Martha responded smoothly, but could tell that the two weren't completely fooled. She smoothly sat down in the chair she had vacated, and then began to feel uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stares of Lois and Chloe.

"Seems to me that this whole trust exercise isn't going so well." Chloe commented quietly.

"I knew Lex would show up sooner or later." Martha confided. "But let's forget about him for now and go have some fun."

"Ooh, I'd love to but I can't." Lois said. "I have to get back to the office and write that article about Carl Shobocker."

"The oil tycoon?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"We've met." Martha stated darkly. "He comes around the mansion to meet with Lex. He's as greasy as the oil he sells."

"Hmm. It would be interesting to have someone who has personally met him help with writing the article." Lois suggested blatantly.

Martha's laughter rang in the near-empty deli. "I would love to help you Lois."

A few hours later, Martha was seated at the make shift desk that Lois had put in her office. After they had left the deli, the three had made their way back to the office and split up. Martha followed Lois, while Chloe went back to her own office. Lois had immediately put Martha to work by asking her numerous questions about her encounter with the greasy oil tycoon, and she was only too happy to provide whatever information she could.

Between Lois' questions, Martha began to write her own article. She had sat staring at the blank piece of paper for what seemed hours, thinking that maybe she couldn't write it. Then the words began to pour out of her in a rush and before she knew it she had four pages done.

The first page gave a brief overview of Martha's early life and that was followed by a few pages of how her and Jonathon had found Clark and the adventures of raising a super human in a very human world. She reached the time in her life where everything became confusing and came to a full stop, at a loss for words of how to put the last seven years of her life down on paper. And when she finally did find the right words about the senate seat, her marriage to Lionel and his fatal 'stroke', and everything thereafter, Lois announced that it was time for them to go have some fun.

So leaving the office, Martha took one last look at the papers on her make shift desk, longing to go back and write.

* * *

The next week passed quickly for Martha. She was having such a great time with Chloe and Lois that she could hardly believe they had gone so long without talking. But in between all the fun she still found time to finish her article.

She had left nothing out, preferring to shine light on all the gritty details of her time with Lex. People deserved to know the truth and she was determined to tell them. So she had taken great care to include all of her thoughts, revealing her darkest and innermost feelings without mercy.

Lex would be furious when he read it, but wasn't that the point?

So with the completed article in her hands, Martha had walked into Chloe's office with trepidation. Chloe was the first person to read the article, and the first to fully understand all of what Martha had been through in the last seven years. An hour after Martha had dropped it off in her office, Chloe found her sitting in Lois' office and threw her arms around Martha, crying softly.

All she could say was, "I didn't realize."

"No one did." Martha replied quietly, her own tears sliding silently down her face.

"I'm going to print a special issue just for this." Chloe exclaimed, holding up the handful of papers that made up Martha's story. "That oughtta spin Lex's bald head."

* * *

Lex was sitting in his office, trying to get some work done. But as usual all he could think about was Martha. What she was doing, what she was wearing, and most importantly, did she miss him? Of course she didn't, but weren't fantasies supposed to be ridiculous?

His phone rang and he answered it, scowling as his Martha fantasy was interrupted. He listened quietly, his scowl getting darker.

"Bring it to me immediately." He barked into the phone before throwing it back onto the receiver.

A moment later, the head of security popped his head into the room and walked in, holding a rolled up newspaper in his hand. With slightly shaking hands he gave it to Lex and quickly made his way out of the room. It would not do to be in the same room when Lex read it.

Huffing, Lex unrolled the paper. There at the top in big bold letters, he read:

**MARTHA KENT: TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES**

His nose flared in anger and he fought to stop himself from crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the fire. Instead, he began reading it, the feeling of anger intensifying with each new sentence written. She had left nothing out, and that put Lex in a precarious situation.

People would read this and be moved by her words. There could be an uprising, a revolt. Just when he thought he couldn't get any angrier, the very last sentence hit him like a ton of bricks.

_And because I know that you're reading this Lex, I think this is the perfect opportunity to tell you that you got what you want. I'm pregnant._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! So Sorry for the delay. Computer caught a virus and had to be fixed. Ugh! Anyhoo, here's chapter 15, hope you enjoy. And thank you to mapetite, your message really kicked me in the butt and got me to finish this. Thanks!**

* * *

The Next Day

Martha was just walking out of Lois' office when she heard a high pitched whining sound. Before she even had time to think what it was, the building shook. She fell against the door frame, holding onto it with white knuckles.

"What the hell?" Lois shouted as she ran to the doorway.

Martha could only shake her head. Her mind was running much too fast to get a coherent sentence out.

"We need to get out of here." Lois was still shouting to be heard over the yells of people running everywhere in order to escape the building. Another high pitched whining and the building shook again, this time more violently.

Martha nodded and the two grasped hands. They were able to make their way through the throngs of terrified people only to find that Chloe's office door was locked.

"Where is she?" Martha shouted.

In response Lois kicked the door in only to find that the room was empty. After shouting Chloe's name several times and getting no response, they surmised that Chloe must have already been gone before the bombs hit.

When they entered the hallway once more they skidded to a halt at the scene before them. The hallway was deserted except for a woman suspended in the air by an invisible force.

"What the-" Lois began but Martha answered her before she finished.

"Lex's super soldiers."

The two shared a look but turned when the woman gave a horrified scream that ended in a gurgle. The soldier had ripped out her throat and then tossed the body to the side. He unveiled himself and the two were finally able to see him. He turned towards them and smiled.

"Lois, he wants me."

"Oh no, I'm not leaving you alone with that thing." Lois responded and then put up her fists as though she were going to fight the soldier that was steadily coming towards them.

"Don't be foolish, you wouldn't last one second against him." Martha tried arguing. She knew that Lois would not listen so decided to do the only thing that would stop her. Grabbing Lois' hand once more she turned and made a break for it but ran straight into a very solid body even before taking two steps.

Looking up her heart sank. It was another soldier and behind him four more appeared out of nowhere. They must been there the whole time, knowing that their prey was caught.

One grabbed Lois roughly by the arm while Martha was struggling to get away herself.

"Martha Luthor, you are to come with me." The soldier spoke in a mechanical voice that sent shivers down Martha's spine.

"And if I refuse?" Martha responded bravely. In truth she was terrified because these soldiers were programmed for one thing and one thing only. To serve Lex.

"I doubt you will."

It was Lex and he was making his way to them. He passed by the body of the dead woman barely glancing at it, but still managing to walk around the pool of blood.

Martha didn't respond, but Lois did.

"You bastard."

Lex nodded his head almost imperceptibly and the soldier holding Lois sent her flying into the wall with a mighty punch. Martha screamed and tried desperately to get out of the soldier's grasp.

Lois didn't move and Martha was afraid that she was dead. She faced Lex and gave him a scathing look.

"Now don't look like that. It doesn't become you." Lex said and Martha could feel tears falling down her face. "Now that does." Lex said. He stepped up to her and wiped them away.

She cringed away from him and he grabbed her shoulders brutally.

"What did you think I would do after reading your little article?" Lex asked, his voice tinted with accusation for what she had made him do.

"Don't you dare blame me for any of this." Martha said forcefully.

"I can do anything I want." Lex stepped close to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "Don't you know that by now?"

Before she could reply, a soldier came up to them and spoke. "Sir, all is ready."

"Excellent. Bring her." Lex said shortly. He nodded his head at Martha and she was picked up by the soldier who had been holding onto her the entire time. One of his arms went behind her knees, while the other supported her back. It was obvious that Lex made sure she was not to be harmed.

"We can't just leave her." Martha said when she realized that Lex intended on leaving Lois inside the building. "She could be dying, we have to do something." Again she started to struggle against the soldier's hold, but to no avail.

"She's not my problem." Lex said and he started to walk away.

Martha began to struggle even more and the soldier was forced to tighten his grip just to hold onto her. She was carried down the hall and into the emergency exit stairwell. She got one last glimpse of Lois unconscious on the floor before the door clanged shut loudly.

It was also the image she couldn't get out of her head when the building went up in flames.

* * *

The mansion was as stifling as always. Martha had been dumped in her room and left there since last night, without so much as an explanation. Truth be told, she didn't need one. She knew exactly why Lex had done what he had.

Now she could nothing but pace the floor, worrying about Lois but too scared to think the worst. And worse, she hadn't heard from Clark yet. She thought by now he would have heard or seen what happened to the Beacon and Lois. And there was still the matter of where Chloe had gone.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door opened and Lex walked into the room. They stared at one another for a long second before he closed the door.

"You knew what I would do when you wrote that article."

"I told you last night, you can't blame me for what you've done."

Lex smiled sadly. "It doesn't really matter anyway. It's all in the past and we should move on."

"Don't come near me." Martha practically squeaked when Lex started to walk toward her. "I mean it, I'll scream."

Lex barked a laugh and continued toward her anyway. "We've been here before, and frankly I thought we were beyond such petty endeavors."

Martha felt the panic welling up inside of her and was afraid that this time she wouldn't be able to keep it in check. Everything had gone so horribly wrong. Lois was possibly dead and both Clark and Chloe were missing. She felt utterly alone in the face of Lex's wrath; for surely he wouldn't let her indiscretion go unpunished.

Lex reached where she was standing and just stood there. He knew that Martha was fighting an inner battle. She looked on the verge of a breakdown and part of him wanted her to keep on fighting and not give in.

The other part of him wanted to see her fall apart so he could be there to pick up the pieces.

"What do you want Lex?" Martha forced the words out. She really didn't care what he did to her now, the helplessness was closing in on her and she was barely keeping her head above the surface.

"I came to tell you that you have a doctor's check up at one o'clock and a gown fitting at three."

"Gown fitting?" Martha asked, completely perplexed as to why he would want to get her fitted for a gown. She knew why he had ordered the doctor's check up. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't lying about the pregnancy.

"For the little get together I have planned for tomorrow night." Lex replied as though she was supposed to know about it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to any kind of get together with you." She crossed her arms defiantly.

Instead of the anger she expected, Lex smiled, turned on his heels and headed toward the door. "Doctor at one and gown fitting at three. Don't forget," he threw over his shoulder before he practically slammed the door shut.

* * *

When Lex had said get together it was a severe understatement. The mansion was practically filled to the brim with the who's who of society, and most of those were also the cream of the criminal crop.

Martha's gown was, of course, gorgeous. But it would have also fed a family of four for a year. Martha felt so uncomfortable in it, especially with all the leers she was getting from the men, and the jealous looks she was given from the women. It wasn't that the gown was too revealing; it was just so well fitted that one couldn't help but appreciate her curves and womanly attributes. Add to that the insane amount of diamond jewelry Lex had draped her in.

She felt like a traitor to all the people that she had written the article for. And now here she was in the midst of this gala with all the people she had publicly denounced. That put her in a very unpleasant situation.

Dinner was served promptly at 8 o'clock and by the time it was over Martha was feeling very despondent. So far she had managed to speak no more than was absolutely necessary, but once dinner was over she would no doubt be forced to mingle with the guests.

"How are you feeling?" Lex whispered in her ear, his breath hot. He had appeared suddenly at her side, dinner having just been finished.

She refused to answer and he sighed.

"I just want to make you happy."

"Right, and that's why I'm here." She kept her back to him and he hadn't moved from the point at her side.

"No, you're here because I want you here."

"No, I meant that's why I'm in the situation I'm in right now. Where I am in my life." She explained with her own sigh.

Before he could respond, they were interrupted by a group of men who wanted to speak to Lex. Martha gratefully left him and walked to where the least amount of people were congregated. She spent the next few minutes in uninterrupted bliss before Lex came to collect her.

"Now what?" She asked, indifferent to anything he would do next.

"Don't sound so excited." Lex whispered in her ear. He was trying to be seductive but it only made Martha's stomach turn. "I have a very important announcement to make to everyone."

He started to lead her toward the large balcony which overlooked the large backyard. Her confusion lasted only a moment before she realized that almost all the guests had made their way to the lawn where they were currently awaiting Lex's important announcement. Martha had to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape when it dawned on her how closely the large crowd resembled a herd of cattle just waiting for their next order from the cattle driver.

Everyone quieted when Lex stepped up to the railing and put one hand in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lex began and Martha had to stifle another snicker. "First I want to say how grateful I am that you all came tonight." He began his speech and Martha zoned out. How long she was zoned out she couldn't tell, but when she heard her name she snapped to attention.

"I must admit that when Martha moved in, I wasn't being the perfect gentleman."

Martha squinted her eyes suspiciously at Lex, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"But since I've come to know her, I've realized that she deserves nothing but the best."

Martha's mind started to race and her palms began to sweat. She didn't know what was coming but something inside of her told her it couldn't be good.

"I must also confess that I brought you all here on false pretenses. You see, we wanted to keep the real reason a secret." Lex turned and grabbed Martha's hand to pull her forward and include her in the big secret; one that she apparently was supposed to be a part of.

"Martha and I are getting married."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Finally this chapter is up. Enjoy**

* * *

"Martha and I are getting married."

The crowd erupted in applause, countless champagne bottles were opened in an explosion of corks, and congratulations were already being said.

Martha heard none of this; the world had gone completely silent.

So this was the next step, trapping her by marriage. For the first time she truly felt that she couldn't win against him. There was no way she could, he had every base covered. First he had killed Lionel, forced her to move in with him, got her pregnant, and now he would have her as his wife. The thought suddenly made her feel nauseous. And with him announcing it to the world there was no way that she could stop it. There was no telling what Lex would do if she refused.

Lex grabbed her arm and hauled her into his chest. In a dazzling display his lips landed on hers in a very sultry and very possessive kiss. She could do nothing but stand there with his hand on the base of her neck, his one arm wrapped around her back, and his lips on hers. The crowd, if possible, got even louder and more boisterous when they saw what Lex was doing.

Martha was numb and could only hope that the floor would open up and swallow her. Lex ended the kiss and smoothly removed her wedding band from Lionel and replaced it with his own. It was bigger and heavier and the feeling was not lost on Martha. It felt like the weight of the world had been placed on her finger.

She couldn't take anymore; if she were inside she would have needed fresh air. Instead, she wanted, no needed, to get away from this crowd and especially away from Lex.

Martha broke from his grip, not caring that she was making a scene. She half-ran half-walked to the door, burst through it and slammed it shut behind her, muffling the noise of the crowd. Taking deep gulps of air she made it to a chair and collapsed into it. She hung her head in her hands and fought back the terror and panic that threatened to end in hysteria.

"What was that all about?" Lex asked harshly.

"I cannot believe what you've just done." She raised her head and gave him a deadly glare. She stood up slowly and walked up to him, merely inches away from his face. "The fact that you're so alone comes as no surprise to me. You disgust me." Her hands clenched and unclenched and suddenly she flung herself at him, trying to claw out his eyes or anything that was close enough to hurt. He deftly avoided her attack by grabbing her hands and holding them away from him.

Lex's heart clenched. He knew that she didn't harbor any good feelings for him but to hear her say it with so much conviction hurt worse than the blows she had tried to deliver. And that made him angry; at her and mostly at himself.

Before he knew what he was doing, he backhanded her across the face. She stumbled backwards and looked at him in surprise. He made to step toward her with his hands outstretched as if asking for forgiveness but she backed away.

"I'm not going to marry you Lex."

Lex's face darkened and his hands clenched. "Do you have any idea what I'll do if you fight this? You _will_ marry me and the fact that you don't want to means nothing. I'm tired of trying to make you happy; now I'm just going to make myself happy."

"You can't get away with this you psycho." Martha shot back desperately.

His anger boiling over, Lex charged her and she made a dash for the door. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled none too gently causing her to yelp in pain. He then grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him, while pushing her up against the wall where he pinned her.

"Let me go."

"No." Lex said simply. "I can do whatever I want. If I wanted to, I could make love to you in front of the whole crowd out there and they would cheer me on."

"We don't make love Lex."

"Call it rape then. It doesn't matter, no one would stop me."

Martha shook her head in disbelief. "Stop Lex, just stop this. You don't really want to marry me. It would be a lifetime of misery for both of us."

"Misery is better than loneliness."

* * *

To Martha's dismay Lex planned to have the nuptials take place the following night. He used the guests as an excuse.

He had said, "Everyone is already here. Why not?"

Now she stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom looking herself over. The dress she was wearing may have easily been one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen, let alone worn. Her hair had been pulled back in a gentle sweep of curls that hung in a brilliant shade of red down her back. It was put in place by diamond studded hair pins that shined whenever the light caught them.

"You look breathtaking." Lex commented from the open doorway.

"Haven't you heard its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Martha asked gently, still surveying herself in the mirror. She imagined what she would look like with a round belly and smiled softly.

Lex laughed and walked into the room. "We have our fair share of bad luck; we don't superstitions on top of it."

"You're probably right." Martha sighed as she turned away from her image and faced Lex. He looked handsome in his tuxedo, but Martha couldn't dredge up any other feelings.

"It's time Martha. Promise me that there won't be any dramatics today."

"If you promise we won't get married." Martha responded smartly.

Lex sighed in frustration. "Just accept it Martha and try to make the best of it. Besides, we're going to be parents together and we have to come to terms with that before she arrives."

"How do you know it will be a girl?" Martha asked as she made her way out of the room, Lex following closely behind.

"I don't. But don't you think that a daughter would be wonderful?"

Martha shrugged, offering him complete indifference. However, her true feelings were the same as Lex's. She had always wanted a little girl and the fact that she had a chance now only made this pregnancy that much harder to deal with. If she did have a daughter, it would be with Lex. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked, concern causing his brow to crease.

Martha just gave him a look. "Let's just get this over with." She muttered.

Lex, in turn, took her arm and spun her gently to face him. His lips landed on hers softly and he moaned. Breaking the kiss, Martha saw that he had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Do you know how happy you're going to make me?" Lex explained. He kissed her again, this time more deeply.

The kiss was interrupted when someone coughed. Lex was the first to break away, ready to yell at anyone who dared to bother them. Martha's eyes widened when she saw that Clark was standing not three feet from them, with a glare that could kill.

"Clark." Martha cried as she embraced him tightly.

Lex stood there attempting not to look scared. Clark had overseen what he had been doing with Martha and the look in Clark's eyes could kill. Literally.

"Mom, are you alright?" Clark asked, carefully looking Martha over to make sure she wasn't injured. His eyes darkened further when his X-ray vision went over her stomach.

"Are you X-raying her Clark? To make sure that she really is pregnant?" Lex asked scathingly. "That's creepy."

"No more creepy than the fact that it's your baby." Clark retorted angrily.

"What are you doing here Clark?" Lex asked, choosing to ignore Clark's last comment.

"I'm here to stop the wedding."

* * *

**Hah! I leave you with that cliff hanger...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter!!! Yay!**

* * *

"I'm here to stop the wedding." Clark looked straight into Lex's eyes, daring him to speak. Lex wasn't one to let a challenge go by.

"And how do you plan to do that? Even if you do take Martha I will find you eventually."

"Not if you're locked up for the rest of your life." Clark returned viciously. His anger was already boiling over from what Lex had done to his mom, and to add to that Lex's attitude.

Lex laughed harshly but Martha looked at Clark with wild hope shining in her eyes.

"The only way to keep me from getting what I want is to kill me." Lex pointed out.

"No one is getting killed." Martha finally spoke. Her heart was beating so fast she thought for sure that it would burst.

"Let's not make any promises." Lex said as he reached for his pocket.

"Don't even think about it." Clark warned but Lex ignored him. Clark had seen that Lex was reaching for his panic button and knew that he couldn't let him get a hold of it. If he did, Lex's whole army of super soldiers would show up and make things difficult.

Before Lex could close his fingers around the small button, Clark used his heat vision to destroy it. Lex jumped back and looked at Clark in surprise.

"I told you Lex, I'm here to stop the wedding. I must have forgot to mention that I'm also here to stop you."

Lex looked down at his slightly burned fingertips and then looked back at Clark.

"Lex, just give it up." Clark spoke in a calm tone.

"I thought you knew me better than that Clark." Lex responded. "I won't ever give up."

Lex grabbed Martha's arm and pinned it behind her back. Clark tensed and made to run to them but fell to the ground writhing in pain. Martha looked at him in confusion but then noticed that Lex was holding a glowing green rock in his other hand. He must have used the panic button as a distraction so that he could grab the kryptonite out of his other pocket.

"Stop, you're killing him!" Martha screamed when she saw how sick Clark was getting.

"That's the idea." Lex replied calmly. "You know, I only just found out about the effects that the meteor rocks have on Clark. Too bad I didn't know sooner, it would have saved me a lot of stress."

Martha began to fight against him but she could hardly move with her arm pinned behind her back. Besides she didn't want to do anything that would harm the baby.

"I can't believe that you doubted me Martha. No matter, soon Clark will be gone and we can begin our life together." Lex let go of Martha pushing her slightly away and she stood in shock watching him advance toward her helpless son.

Suddenly she snapped out of the daze she was in. Lex had placed the kryptonite on Clark's chest by the time she made her way quietly over to them with a vase held in her hand. She raised her arm to strike but Lex turned quickly and grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to bash the vase against his head.

He tsked as he twisted her wrist, causing her to drop the vase. It landed harmlessly next to his feet and shattered. Martha looked down at it in misery and then turned her gaze to Lex.

"You certainly do have a penchant for bashing me over the head with vases," Lex leaned in close to her and whispered.

"Well you have a penchant for trying to kill my son."

"I do what I must to survive."

"Lex, please see reason. This is what will happen regularly if we spend the rest of our lives together. I will always be fighting you and you will always be angry at me." Martha explained as calmly as she could while her son was fighting for his life a few feet away.

Lex actually smiled. "At least I'll never be bored."

Martha looked at him as though he had sprung a second head. "You're insane."

Lex just shrugged and started to drag her down the hall.

"Stop or I'll shoot."

Lex and Martha both turned to see Chloe standing over Clark with a gun aimed directly at Lex.

"Chloe." Martha started to walk toward her but realized that Lex still had a death grip on her wrist.

"Let her go Lex or I'll shoot you." Chloe warned.

"You're bluffing. You're not going to shoot me. You don't have it in your eyes." Lex responded in his usual cocky tone.

Chloe chose to ignore him but directed her question at Martha. "Are you alright Martha?" She asked as she bent down and threw the kryptonite down the hall and away from Clark, never looking away from Lex.

Martha nodded her head slowly. "Chloe where have you been?"

"I've been busy."

Lex laughed harshly. "That's a vaguely unsatisfying answer."

"Busy with what?" Martha persisted. She was tired of feeling left out or alone.

"She was busy helping me." Clark answered. He had gotten up and was now standing defensively, ready for whatever Lex tried next.

"Helping you with what? Just tell me, I'm so sick of feeling alone." Martha blurted out before she could stop herself.

"We were planning Lex's downfall." Chloe answered after a long pause. "We knew that even if we did take Lex out, there would be others right behind him ready to take over where he left off. So we've been gathering support and building our own system. I am so sorry that we didn't tell you, but the less you knew the safer you would be."

Martha understood why they had kept it secret, but she was frustrated with the whole situation. "Alright, so what do we do next?"

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" Lex asked. "You three aren't doing anything. I'll take care of these two and then we're getting married."

"I'm not marrying you Lex."

Lex's jaw clenched and she could tell that he was having a hard time controlling his anger in front of Clark. If he made even the slightest move to hurt her Clark wouldn't hesitate to snap his neck.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of having to repeat myself when I say that we _are_ getting married." Lex replied. Without looking he reached behind him to where a small table stood and pressed his hand against the inside ledge and everyone knew that he had just pressed another hidden panic button.

"It's been fun, but Martha and I have some business to attend to."

"We're not going anywhere." Clark said.

"And we're not letting you hurt Martha anymore." Chloe finished heatedly.

"My soldiers are on the way and once they get here they'll show no mercy." Lex warned. "So I suggest that you lay down the gun, Clark put the meteor back on his chest, and I might be persuaded to let you two live."

"I'd rather die than let you marry her." Chloe stated firmly.

"That can be arranged."

"No one is going to die." Martha broke in. Before she could continue Clark turned quickly and grabbed something in mid air. A soldier appeared and Clark threw him against the wall.

"Chloe, get my mom out of here." Clark shouted.

Chloe seemed to collect herself and turned to face Lex once more.

"So what's it to be Lex? Die or let her go."

Lex only grabbed Martha more tightly and she could feel him tensing up to make a move. She gathered her strength and shoved him as hard as she could. Surprise caught him off guard and he hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Chloe give me the gun." Martha said as she raced to where the blond was standing. "I don't want you to do something that you'll later regret."

Chloe did hand over the gun reluctantly but as she let it go she screamed, "Watch out!"

Martha took hold of the gun and turned just in time to point it at Lex who was charging toward them. He stopped and she noticed that he had a thin line of blood running from a small gash on the top of his head from where he had hit the wall. She could hear Clark fighting behind her, as there seemed to be more and more soldiers showing up.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Lex taunted as he started to slowly creep forward.

"I don't want to but I will."

"Then what? Live happily ever after with an alien and a reporter. I can offer you so much more, as I already have. We're going to have a baby together because of me." Lex kept speaking, hoping to distract her from his slow advancement toward her. "Just imagine the things I can give the two of you while we spend the rest of our lives together."

"I'm having the baby and hopefully you'll have nothing to do with how they are raised." Martha shot back. Too late she realized that he had gotten too close. His hand closed over the muzzle of the gun which caused Martha to shoot out of shock. The bullet grazed Lex's side and he hissed in pain.

They scuffled briefly and in the end Lex managed to wrench the gun out of Martha's hands. He pointed it at her and his eyes were a mixture of anger and hurt.

"You shot me." Lex stated, as though he were in a state of shock that she had actually fired a gun at him.

"It was an accident." Martha said honestly. Her own hands were shaking from the aftershock of having shot someone.

"This won't be." Chloe said before she plunged a knife into Lex's back. He fell with a pain filled scream and Chloe stood over him with slightly bloodied hands. "I want you to know that just because Martha regrets shooting you, I won't regret being the one to stop you."

Martha's hands flew to her mouth and she stifled a scream. Lex looked up at her, fighting to breath.

Clark looked up in surprise when suddenly the soldiers stopped fighting and stood immobile. He looked over to where Chloe was standing above a fallen Lex. He then looked at his mother who was standing with a stunned expression staring down at Lex.

Martha knelt next to him and cradled his head in her lap, the blood soaking her gown and hands.

"Mom?" Clark asked in confusion. He and Chloe exchanged looks that clearly meant that they couldn't understand why she was comforting him.

"Even though he's caused me pain, he is dying. No one should die alone." She explained softly. Looking down at Lex she felt a tear escape down her cheek and fall onto his face.

"You're…you're crying for me?" Lex fought to talk, but she heard the disbelief clearly in his voice.

"You can't begin to imagine how much pain you've put me through Lex, but I never wanted it to end like this."

"Would you…would you give me one…"he choked but recovered. "Give me one last kiss?"

Martha smiled slightly and bent to place a kiss on his forehead. "Still asking for more even at the brink of death."

"You're worth it. And Martha, I do love you." Lex managed to get out before his eyes glazed over and he went limp in her arms.

"I'm sorry Martha." Chloe said softly.

Martha got up slowly. "It's alright Chloe, you did what you had to." She walked over to her and embraced her tightly. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The next day Martha sat in front of her mirror thinking about the last couple of days. She was back in the farmhouse that she and Jonathon had shared for more than twenty years. Clark had tried to get her to move somewhere farther away from the mansion and all the bad memories there but she had adamantly refused. She wanted to be nearer to the good memories that had happened at the farm and she couldn't think of any place she'd rather be.

Once things had settled Martha had finally remembered to ask about Lois. Chloe explained that although Lois had suffered a severe concussion, she was going to recover nicely. Clark had shown up only a second after Martha had been carried off and had taken Lois to safety.

Now the only issue that remained for Martha to deal with was her baby. In order to carry full term she would have to continue using the fertility drugs. She looked down to where the bottle of drugs was sitting on her vanity. Did she really want to have Lex's baby? She could stop taking the drugs and her body would naturally miscarry the baby, but could she do that? She had wanted a baby for so long and she would never get another chance.

She looked in the mirror at her reflection and really studied herself. Unconsciously she reached for the bottle of pills and popped one in her mouth. Swallowing it down, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of having a daughter.

* * *

**Well that's it! Thank you for all the reviews. But don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me…**


End file.
